24 heures dans la vie de Bella
by tal'aura
Summary: Bella Swan est à l'université depuis deux ans, Edward Cullen ne va pas à la même université qu'elle. Une visite de sa part est commise dans l'université de Bella. Bella aura toutes sortes de surprise et l'histoire est raconter dans une journée de 24 heure
1. Entre 07:00 et 08:00

**Chaque chapitre est une heure, donc ça se passe en 24 heures d'une journée de Bella. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Entre 7 :00 et 8 :00**

Le réveille matin sonna de sa radio trop puissante pour que je veuille me lever. On y jouait _Decode de Paramore_, une vrai bombe pour un réveille un samedi matin. Je ne voulais pas me lever, mais je le devais. Je m'assis sur mon lit et enfila mes pantoufles et m'habilla de ma robe de chambre bleu sombre. Je me dirigeai à la cuisine du condo que ma colocataire et moi avons loué à l'université.

Ça sentait le café frais coulé, je souris à la vue d'Alice qui préparait des œufs frais, je m'assis à la table, à ma place habituelle.

- Salut Alice!

Elle sursauta, je rigolai doucement, elle ne m'avait pas entendu entrer dans la pièce.

- Oh Bella, tu es déjà debout?

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bon matin!

Je lui souris. Elle me donna un café et me mit une assiette bien rempli devant moi. Je pris une gorgée de ma tasse. Alice se plaça devant moi, à sa place.

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt?

La tasse toujours à mes lèvres, je levai les yeux pour la regarder. Le regard de ses yeux noirs était impatient de savoir ce qui ce trottait dans ma tête. Alice avait toujours été une lève tôt, tandis que moi, je me levais le plus tard possible les weekends. Je déposai ma tasse devant moi.

- Mon réveil m'a réveillé. (elle fronça un sourcil) J'ai oublié hier de l'annuler pour ce matin.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre Bella. Tu me caches quelque chose!

Effectivement je lui cachais quelque chose et elle allait m'en remettre dessus jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau. Pourtant c'était une surprise. Alice croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, je pris une bouchée de mon assiette. J'ignorai mon amie.

- Hum! C'est bon!

Elle soupira fortement.

- Bella!!! Raconte! Je veux savoir ce que tu m'manigances.

Je me levai de table sans lui répondre et me dirigeai à ma chambre, Alice sur mes talons, elle n'allait vraiment pas me lâchai tant que je ne lui aurais pas révélé mon secret. Je me rendis à la salle de bain après avoir pris mes trucs pour me laver. Je pris 15 minutes de mon temps à le consacrer sur la douche, je voulais éviter Alice. La forçant à me ficher la paix, car je savais très bien qu'elle poirotait de l'autre côté de la porte, attendant que j'en sorte. Et effectivement, elle s'y tenait tapotant du pied, toujours les bras croisés, une fois que j'en étais sortie.

- Et alors? Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu mijotes?

Je me dirigeai à ma chambre.

- Non Alice, je ne peux pas.

Elle soupira, comme je l'avais prévu, elle m'avait suivit. Je me retournai pour la regarder d'un sourire.

- C'est une surprise pour plus tard.

Elle décroisa les bras et sourit.

- Tu vas voir, je vais finir par trouver moi-même ce que tu mijotes.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de ma chambre. Je savais très bien qu'elle en était capable. Je soupirai et regardai mon réveille, j'avais perdu 30 minutes à essayer de faire fuir Alice, un record, d'habitude ça pouvait me prendre quelques heures. Je m'habillai et me coiffa juste en me peignant les cheveux. Je sortis de ma chambre et chercha Alice du regard. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que je faisais ça pour elle. Elle en était autant concernée que moi et je ne voulais lui dire que son frère jumeau adoré s'amenait ici.

Edward et Alice n'avaient nullement de ressemblances. Il était grand et émincé, elle était petite comme un lutin. Il avait les cheveux cuivrés et désordonnés, elle avait les cheveux noirs court et en bataille. Il avait les yeux verts, elle avait les yeux noirs. Mais leurs voix s'harmonisaient parfaitement, lui ténor, elle soprano. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressemblait à Esmée ou à Carlisle, car ils avaient étés adoptés étant enfants.

Je trouvai mon amie assis sur son lit dans sa chambre. Elle boudait évidemment. Je me plaçai à côté d'elle et la pris par les épaules de mon bras.

- Je suis désolé Alice, c'est réellement une surprise que je te fais.

Elle se colla à moi, s'accotant la tête sur mon épaule.

- Je sais, mais je déteste les surprises.

- Oui, ça aussi je sais, mais j'ai promis de ne rien te dire.

Elle se décolla et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je serai muette et je ferai semblant!

- Non Alice, elle est trop importante pour que je te la dévoile.

- Zut!

Elle se leva de son lit et alla se coiffer. Je ne bougeai pas.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui? Lui demandai-je.

Elle ne lâcha pas son regard du miroir.

- Jasper veut que je l'accompagne ce matin. Il doit s'acheter un ensemble et il a besoin de mes conseilles.

Oh! Tu seras là vers 9 :00?

Jasper était le jumeau de Rosalie, les vrais enfants de Carlisle et Esmée, aussi blonds que Carlisle, mais Jasper avait des reflets caramel dans ses cheveux. Alice s'en était aguichée et j'avais trouvé ça bizarre à mon arrivé à Forks quand j'avais su qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble. Mais bon, elle m'avait expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout du même sang et j'avais compris qu'elle avait été adoptée avec Edward. Alice finit par me répondre.

- Pourquoi? J'en sais rien, ça va dépende de Jasper.

- C'est là que je t'offre ta surprise.

Elle se tourna et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Alors j'y serai, j'ai trop hâte de savoir ce que c'est.

Je souris. Alice se leva et s'habilla d'un corsage orangé et d'un pantalon moulant en cuir blanc. Ses mocassins étaient assortis à son corsage.

- Très jolie Alice!

- Merci! Jasper adore me voir habiller comme ça.

- J'en doute pas.

Je baissai les yeux, Alice avait de la chance que son petit copain avait pu la suivre dans la même université. Tandis qu'Edward avait de trop bonnes notes pour fréquenter la mienne. Il me manquait terriblement, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis deux ans. Alice me remonta le visage, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

- Oh! Je suis désolé! Edward te manque?

- Oui trop!

- T'as eut des nouvelles dernièrement?

- Pas depuis deux semaines, il est en plein examens.

Je cachais bien mon jeu, car tous les soirs nous nous contactions par web Cam, donc on ne se manquait jamais. Seul le toucher de ses lèvres, de sa peau et de sa chaleur me manquait terriblement.

- Tant fais pas, plus qu'une année et tu le retrouveras.

- Oui je sais.

- Je dois te laisser, Jasper m'attends.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et quitta le condo. Je restai un instant assis sur son lit. Dans moins de dix minutes je devais quitter moi aussi pour aller chercher Edward à l'aéroport. J'avais insisté pour aller le chercher moi-même lui évitant de louer une voiture. Il n'avait pas bronché, je l'avais convaincu en lui disant que nous allons nous voir une heure de plus si je venais moi-même le chercher.

Je fini par me levai, car il était déjà 7 :55, je devais quitter pour aller chercher Edward, qui arriverait dans un peu plus d'une demi heure.


	2. Entre 08:00 et 09:00

**Entre 8 :00 et 9 :00**

Je sortis à l'extérieur et me rendis à ma voiture, une Mazda 3 toute simple de couleur brun métallique. Je l'adorais, un cadeau de mon père avant mon départ pour le Canada. J'étudiais à Montréal, au Québec, à l'université anglaise Concordia. Tandis qu'Edward allait vraiment beaucoup plus loin que moi, il étudiait au Monash University de l'Australie, ouais, c'était pas la porte à côté.

Je démarrai la voiture et m'engageai sur la route, le trajet me dura 30 minutes, l'avion d'Edward devait atterrir vers 9 :00, donc j'avais menti à Alice du moment de sa surprise, bof! De toute façon, ça ne lui fera pas un peu mal que je la fasse languir encore un peu. Je rigolai intérieurement.

L'aéroport Pierre Elliot Trudeau était à Dorval, dans l'Ouest de l'île de Montréal, on l'appelait le PET, bon, ça faisait cocu à mon avis. Chaque fois c'était pareille, j'avais de la misère à sortir du centre ville, le trafic était infernal à cette heure, mais heureusement on était samedi, donc ça avait été plus facile à quitter les lieux jusqu'à l'autoroute, d'où je roulai jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Sur le chemin je me mis un cd, celui que je préférais. Je chantai à tue tête, ce que je ne faisais pas d'habitude. Edward était la raison à laquelle j'agissais ainsi. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous toucher, nous embrasser et même nous cajoler. Son haleine chaude et son odeur me manquait terriblement. Malgré ma pensée, j'étais concentré sur la route et un fol allié passa en trombe près de ma voiture. Je gueulai à tue tête.

- Espèce de conard!!!

Il était déjà loin et ne m'avait pas entendu, ça c'était sûr, mais ça m'avait fait terriblement du bien, de m'exprimer ainsi. Les chauffards de Montréal commençaient à déteindre sur moi. J'en souris, c'était une belle ville.

À mon arrivé à l'aéroport je cherchai une bonne place où me stationner, après l'avoir trouvé je me rendis à l'intérieur voir le tableau des arrivés. À ma grande surprise l'avion d'Edward avait de l'avance. Je regardai ma montre, il était 8 :35. Zut! Il était déjà arrivé! Je me dirigeai en courant vers les portes de son arrivé et en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds je le cherchai du regard. Je l'aperçus, je me dirigeai vers lui tout sourire, je l'appelai.

- Edward!

Il m'avait entendu, mais il cherchait d'où ça venait. Un couple de Japonais se planta devant moi, je les évitai de peu et fonçai directement vers Edward entrant en collision avec lui. Il me rattrapa de ses bras avant que je ne tombe et me relâcha immédiatement. Quand il s'aperçut que c'était moi qui l'avais frappé, il m'enlaça amoureusement dans ses bras, m'embrassant le dessus du crâne.

- Oh Bella! Comme je suis content de te voir!

Je le serrai fort autour de sa taille de mes bras frêles. Sa douceur m'avait manqué. Je restai un moment collé à lui, respirant l'odeur de sa chemise.

- Tu m'as manqué Edward!

Il me caressa les cheveux et me repoussa doucement pour me contempler.

- Pas plus qu'à moi!

Il me sourit et de ses deux mains il s'empara de mon visage et pencha le sien vers le mien et m'embrassa tendrement et longuement. Ne lâchant pas mon visage il me regarda amoureusement.

- Ses baisers m'ont tellement manqués.

Je lui souris, je m'empourprai. Il remit ce doux baiser à mes lèvres et je le serrai fort dans mes bras, m'accotant la tête sur son torse. Il me caressa le dos et me fit tournoyer en un 360 degrés que je ne m'étais pas attendu. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus à terre. Après qu'il m'ait redéposé, mon cœur battait la chamade.

- Oh Edward!

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

- Je t'aime Bella!

- Pas plus que moi!

Nous rîmes, car nous disions souvent la même chose. Il prit ma main et se dirigea vers la rangé de boutiques et de restaurants dans l'aéroport.

- Ça te dérange si je mange un morceau?

Il m'embrassa sur le front après s'être arrêté.

- Non pas du tout!

Il sourit et se rendit au Harvey's s'acheter un hamburger déjeuner. Je l'attendis à une table près du comptoir de commande. Il me rejoint avec son plateau rempli de truc gras. Je fis la grimace quand il s'assit.

- Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça?

- Oui, j'ai pas manger depuis plusieurs heures et la bouffe dans les avions est infernal.

À mon avis ça, c'était pire que ce qu'il offrait dans un avion. Il me tendit un café, il me semblait aussi qu'il n'en buvait pas deux.

- Merci! C'est très gentil!

Il me sourit.

- Je n'étais pas pour manger devant ta face sans que tu ne prennes rien. Tu m'as l'air épuisé Bella.

- Je me suis levé tôt.

J'en pris une gorgé, il n'était pas si mal.

- Oh! À cause de moi?

- Ne sois pas idiot! Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé aujourd'hui. Oui d'habitude je me lève à 10 :00 le samedi, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Tu en vaux vraiment la peine Edward.

Il rit et se leva un peu pour pouvoir atteindre mes lèvres et colla les siennes pour m'embrasser. Il se replaça et continua son repas. Je finis mon café assez lentement. Edward se leva de table et alla porter son cabaret près de la poubelle. Il vint se placer derrière moi et se pencha par-dessus mon épaule et m'embrassa une autre fois, me tenant par la taille. Une fois son baiser fini, je me levai à mon tour et allai jeter mon verre à la poubelle. Edward me prit la main et au niveau des toilettes il s'arrêta et me contempla.

- Je dois aller là dedans.

Il me pointa la porte des hommes. Je lui souris.

- Moi aussi, mais pas avec toi.

Il rigola, je rigolai aussi. Il bougea ses sourcils de bas en haut.

- Tu sais que ça ne m'aurait pas déplus.

- Allez va! On se rejoint après.

Je le poussai dans le dos vers la toilette. J'entrai à mon tour dans celles des Dames. Je fis une pause pipi et me lavai les mains. Je me regardai dans le miroir et m'essuya une tache près de la joue. Ah Edward! Il m'en avait fourré partout. Je sortis des toilettes, Edward m'attendais dos devant la porte. Doucement je m'approchai et l'attrapai par la taille m'accotant la tête dans son dos. Il prit mes mains et me fit faire volte face, j'étais rendu face à lui. Il m'enlaça, me collant à lui et noua ses doigts derrière mon dos. Il déposa sa joue sur le dessus de ma tête, j'étais bien calé dans son torse.

- Tu m'as vraiment trop manqué Bella.

Il me tourna pour que je me colle à son côté et me tenant par la taille nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Je le conduisis à ma voiture, il m'empêcha de me rendre côté conducteur et m'arracha les clés.

- Je veux conduire!

Je les lui repris.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Edward, tu ne connais même pas le chemin et ni ma voiture d'ailleurs!

- Tu as peur que je te la brise?

Il m'arracha de nouveau les clés après m'avoir souris.

- Non tu roules trop vite, et je ne crois pas qu'elle pourra le supporter.

Je lui repris encore une fois les clés et je continuai.

- Tu ne connais pas le chemin en plus.

Il me les arracha de nouveau et je soupirai.

- Tu me montreras le chemin.

Je vins à nouveau pour lui enlevé le trousseau qu'il leva le bras en l'air brandissant et faisant cliqueter le métal ensemble pour m'empêcher de les prendre. Je grognai et croisai les bras.


	3. Entre 09:00 et 10:00

**Entre 9 :00 et 10 :00**

- S'il te plaît Bella!

Il me regarda de ses yeux doux et comme à chaque fois, il était craquant avec cette expression sur son visage.

- Bon d'accord!

Comme un enfant il s'installa au volant après m'avoir volé un baiser. Je m'engouffrai côté passager dans l'habitacle. Il démarra la Mazda et roula là où je lui indiquai. Je lui débitai le chemin avant même que nous quittions l'aéroport. Il avait une excellente mémoire, Je n'avais pas besoin de le lui rappeler en cours de route. Il me prit la main conduisant avec l'autre. Au bout du compte, il faisait attention à sa vitesse.

Edward me caressait le dessus de ma main avec son pouce, j'étais pensif, j'avais Alice dans ma tête, l'imaginant entrain de capoter parce que je n'étais pas à la maison. J'étais sûr qu'elle rageait dans son coin et Jasper essayant de la calmer. J'en riais intérieurement, je trouvais cette scène comique.

- Pourquoi souris-tu?

Edward me fit sortir de mon hilarité, je ne savais pas que je souriais à cette scène que je me faisais dans la tête.

- C'est Alice! Elle va être fâchée quand nous allons entrer au condo. Et je venais de m'imaginer à comment elle le prenait.

- Alice! J'ai trop hâte de la revoir.

- Je lui fais la surprise.

- Oh! Et elle sautille pendant qu'elle t'attend?

- Non, je lui ai dit qu'à neuf heures elle l'aurait, mais je crois plutôt qu'elle va patienter une demi heure de plus et ça me fait rire.

Edward rit, il avait dû se l'imaginer. Il me lâcha la main pour passer la sienne dans mes cheveux pour en finir avec ma joue. Nous roulâmes par la suite 15 minutes avant que le silence se brisa, il n'y avait que la musique de fond qui sortait des hauts parleurs de ma radio. C'est moi qui le brisai.

- T'as des nouvelles de Rosalie? Elle ne m'a pas envoyé d'E-mail depuis des semaines. Je suis inquiète.

Il me regarda en une fraction de seconde et remit ses yeux à la route. Il m'avait l'air surpris de ce que je lui demandais.

- Jasper ne t'as rien dit?

- Non!

Je fronçai les yeux.

- Alice doit être au courant, elle est toujours avec Jasper. Elle aurait dû t'en glisser mot.

- Non plus! De quoi tu parles?

Je réfléchis un instant à essayer de me rappeler si Alice m'en avait parlé. Mais rien ne me vins à l'esprit. Je fixai Edward qui fixait la route.

- Raconte! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il me regarda un instant et retourna à la route.

- Tu te rappelle d'Emmett?

- Oui, comment ne pas l'oublier!

Il m'avait toujours fait peur, sa carrure était exceptionnelle et il avait un béguin pour Rose. Cheveux noir bouclés et aux yeux d'un brun doré, une couleur vraiment exceptionnelle. On l'appelait le gros nounours. Malgré son apparence à faire peur, il était doux et gentil. Emmett avait souvent eut tendance à sauver les demoiselles en détresse au Lycée, j'y avais eut le droit une fois. Mais là je sentais qu'il avait un rapport avec elle. Edward continua.

- Tu ne le croiras jamais, mais la sœur de Jasper à quitter le Lycée de Seattle pour aller faire une excursion en montagne avec lui.

- Pardon?

J'en étais ébahi et surtout surprise. Rose adorait étudié et elle nous avait fait jurer que jamais un mec allait la faire tomber sans dessus-dessous, mais là elle avait complètement perdu la tête en quittant ses études pour ce nounours.

- Oui, elle a craqué quand Emmett lui a sauvé la vie quand elle est tombée dans la rivière tumultueuse de Forks quand elle était en visite chez mes parents. Elle a craqué sous son charme. Bon et le reste n'est pas important.

Je ne répondis pas, je comprenais pourquoi maintenant ni Alice ni Jasper ne m'en avait glissé mot. Ils savaient au comment j'allais réagir et c'était Edward qui avait dû me l'annoncé et en subir mon renfrognement. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Edward avait compris que j'en avais été touché par la décision de Rosalie, car il me caressa de nouveau la joue.

- Je suis désolé Bella.

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute!

Il arrêta la voiture devant mon condo. Nous étions déjà arrivés? Le voyage m'avait parut plus rapide qu'à l'allée. Je regardai le cadran de ma radio, il était 9 :25. Il avait fait le trajet en moins de 20 minutes! Je le regardai longuement, pendant qu'il sortait du véhicule. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre ma portière, il y plongea sa tête à l'intérieur et m'embrassa longuement avant de me prendre par la main pour m'en faire sortir.

Je plantai net sur l'asphalte, le forçant à sentir qu'il tirait une brique. Il se retourna et me contempla.

- Quoi?

Je lâchai sa main.

- Tu as conduit trop vite Edward!

Il rit et reprit ma main et embrassa ma paume.

- C'est toi qui conduis trop lent Bella! Je roulais à 120 km/heure.

- Ouais c'est ça! Marmonnais-je.

Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui, il me tira et je le suivi. J'ouvris la porte avec la clé. Je regardai Edward et lui fit silence de mon doigt sur ma bouche. Il sourit, je fermai la porte une fois qu'il soit entré.

- Attends là! Lui chuchotai-je.

Il approuva. Je me rendis dans la chambre d'Alice. À ma vue, elle se leva et vint se planter devant moi avec un air réprobateur.

- Tu es en retard… de trente minutes!

- Je sais, j'ai eu… j'ai eu une crevaison.

- Ouais c'est ça! T'avais l'air à hésiter.

Je lui souris, elle me le rendit.

- J'étais partis chercher ta surprise, ça été plus long que je le croyais.

Je mis sur les yeux d'Alice un foulard que je pris sur son bureau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je veux que tu devines c'est quoi!

- Je vais adorer!

Je la déplaçai en lui tenant les épaules. Une fois près d'Edward, je ne lui retirai pas le foulard, mais je demandai du regard à mon amoureux de lui prendre la main et de lui faire essayer de deviner qui il était, en lui faisant toucher son visage.

Edward prit la main d'Alice et la leva à peine qu'elle devina immédiatement.

- Edward! Je suis sûr que c'est toi!

Il soupira, moi aussi. Mon jeu n'avait pas fonctionné. Edward haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse.

- Que veux-tu? Elle me connait par cœur.

Alice retira le foulard.

- Je savais que c'était toi!

Alice le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un énorme câlin. Cette position me fit rire, car elle était deux fois plus petite que lui en hauteur.

- En réalité, je suis sûr que tu es venu pour Bella.

- Oui, mais vu que vous êtes ensemble, je n'ai pas eu à me déplacer deux fois de l'Australie.

Nous nous assîmes au salon, Edward à côté de moi, me chatouillait le cou de sa bouche, j'en frissonnais. Alice lui posa un tas de questions à propos de l'Australie. Edward continua ses caresses envers ma personne entre chaque question. Donnant à Alice l'impression qu'elle le dérangeait. Je lui souris, elle se leva.

- Bon, ben je vais vous laisser. De toute façon Jasper à hâte de savoir c'était quoi ma surprise.

Edward me lâcha pour regarder sa sœur.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va retentir dès qu'il apprendra.

- Justement, profites-en avec Bella en attendant.

Alice m'envoya un bisou volant et me fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter le condo. Edward s'empara par la suite de mon visage et m'embrassa fougueusement, je lui attrapai les cheveux pour m'accrochai à lui.


	4. Entre 10:00 et 11:00

**Entre 10 :00 et 11 :00**

Edward lâcha ma bouche pour m'embrasser le front et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Combien de temps on a?

- Tout au plus dix minutes!

- Oh!

- Il est dans le condo voisin de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Donc nous avons un peu moins de dix minutes maintenant.

Je souris et lui passa mes doigts sur sa bouche. Son corps m'avait tellement manqué. Nous étions en très bon terme en ce qui concernait notre relation intime, on s'harmonisait parfaitement ensemble. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait touché avait été il y a deux ans, la nuit avant notre départ. Je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire ça.

Edward m'emprisonna le visage entre ses mains, elles étaient douces et pleine de tendresse. Ses pouces caressaient le dessous de mes oreilles et il m'embrassa, d'une façon dont il ne l'avait jamais fait. Si tendre, si doux, il passa ses lèvres sur ma lèvre inférieur et j'en frissonnai de plus belle. Il monta sa bouche à mon nez et y déposa un baiser avant de me murmurer un _je t'aime _sensuelle à l'oreille. Il m'embrassa par la suite le lobe de mon oreille et descendit avec sa bouche le long de mon cou et y colla longuement ses lèvres et m'embrassa à la base du cou. Je me sentais brulante à ses attouchements. Il lâcha mon visage pour glisser une main sous mon sweet-shirt et me caressa doucement le ventre au contour de mon nombril.

- Edward je ne crois pas que… nous aurions le… temps de finir… avant que… Jasp…

Il me coupa en me plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes et me murmura.

- Chut! Laisse-toi faire!

Assis sur le divan, il me fit basculer de façon à ce que je me retrouve couché dos sur celui-ci. Ses mouvements de déplacement suivirent les miens. Il continua à m'embrasser, tandis que je pouvais parfaitement sentir son sexe à travers son jeans se frotter conte ma cuisse. Il était excité et moi aussi par la même occasion.

On ouvrit la porte d'entrer, le salon était dans la même pièce, le divan dos à la porte. Edward se releva rapidement, je passai ma tête par-dessus l'accoudoir pour apercevoir Jasper et Alice plantés comme des statues derrière le canapé, ébahis tous les deux. Je m'empourprai alors. Alice rompit le silence.

- C'était Ironique Edward. Franchement!

Il rougit lui aussi et s'excusa gentiment. Mon amoureux me regarda et rit silencieusement. J'étais toujours étendue, Edward, lui était à genoux à l'autre bout du canapé. Je me relevai lui prenant la main et il m'aida à m'assoir et il se plaça à côté de moi, passant un bras par-dessus mon épaule, je m'accotai la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Alice et Jasper vinrent s'assoir en fasse de nous sur l'autre divan. Ils nous regardèrent longuement avant que Jasper ne bouge d'un poil. Il serra la main d'Edward.

- Je suis content de te revoir Edward.

- Et moi donc! Et puis comment ça ce passe ici?

- J'adore! C'est une belle ville, surtout qu'Alice est avec moi.

Je soupirai intérieurement, elle était chanceuse d'avoir Jasper ici. Mais je savais que ma séparation lointaine d'avec Edward nous rapprochait encore plus et que nous nous aimions plus fortement. Je pris la main libre d'Edward et je la frottai à ma joue, il me regarda et me sourit. J'entrelaçai nos doigts ensemble et je déposai nos mains sur sa cuisse. Il me frotta l'épaule de son autre main.

Jasper continua la conversation.

- Et toi comment ça ce passe?

- C'est… différent! Amusant surtout, j'aime bien. Mais ça me demande beaucoup de mon temps. C'est pourquoi que je n'ai le droit qu'à une seule journée ici.

- Dommage!

- Oui, effectivement.

Alice se leva et vint près de moi, elle se pencha à mon oreille, du moins, elle avait essayé.

- Viens, je dois te parler.

Je la regardai avant de me lever, mais avant je m'excusai auprès d'Edward.

- Je reviens tout de suite!

Il me sourit. Alice me prit la main et me dirigea à ma chambre.

- Laissons-les jaser un peu ensemble, Jasper en a besoin.

- Ah!

- Comme ça vous vous apprêtiez à vous aimer un peu?

Je ris.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient ses intentions à ce moment là, mais j'adorais.

- Oui, je te comprends. Ça doit être dur deux années sans vous toucher.

Je la regardai d'un regard noir, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

- Désolé! Bon, que dis-tu que nous allions diner tous les quatre ensemble?

Je réfléchis un instant, j'aurais préféré passer ce moment seul à seul avec Edward.

- Tu souperas avec lui non?

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait lu mes pensées.

- D'accord, si tu veux bien, ça pourrait être amusant.

Alice sauta carrément sur le plancher.

- Oh t'es trop gentille!

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue. Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds au par après.

- Hum! Tu devrais te changer, Edward adore te voir dans du bleu.

Zut! Je n'y avais pas pensée moi-même, Alice venait d'avoir une bonne idée. Elle commençait déjà à fouiller dans mes vêtements. Elle lança sur mon lit une blouse bleu ciel et un pantalon cargo bleu marin. Avec les bas assortis, évidemment.

- Tiens, change-toi!

- Toi surveille la porte.

Elle me regarda et soupira.

- À part Edward, ce n'est pas Jasper qui viendrait mettre ses pieds ici Bella!

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit à l'avance.

Elle n'objecta pas et alla se coller le dos à la porte et se croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

- Fais-vite, je déteste faire la chaise.

Je rigolai. Je me changeai et me coiffai en dix minutes, je regardai l'heure, il était 10 :40. Alice sortit de ma chambre, Edward y entra.

- T'as barré ta porte?

- Non Alice faisait la chaise pour t'empêcher d'y entrer.

Je ris. Je me retournai et je vis que son visage avait une expression de désir. Je lui souris.

- Tu t'es changé Bella?

- Oui, pour toi.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit le menton dans sa main.

- Tu es si jolie!

Il m'embrassa longuement avant de me pousser sur le lit. Se positionnant sur moi, il continua son baiser. Il me tenait fermement la joue. Je mis mes mains dans son cou, il baissa sa bouche jusqu'à mon cou et le bécota longuement avant de descendre jusqu'à mon épaule, il tassa le vêtement pour pouvoir embrasser ma douce peau. Il déboutonna par la suite le haut de mon chemisier et me caressa le dessus de ma poitrine. Sa bouche revint pour embrasser la commissure de mes lèvres. Il me caressa un sein et pinça doucement le bout de mon mamelon. Je sentais de nouveau son sexe sur le mien à travers nos vêtements. J'en étais chaude, il haleta au dessus de mon nez, me faisant encore plus frissonner et m'embrassa le bout de celui-ci.

On ouvrit la porte de ma chambre trop rapidement pour que nous nous déplacions.

- Vous êtes prêt? On doit y…

Edward se repoussa et m'aida rapidement à me lever, l'air gêné il prit ma main et la cacha derrière nous deux. Alice tapota du pied et nous regarda avec une rougeur stupéfaite.

- Non, mais vous ne vous lâchez jamais vous deux?

Elle arrêta son tapotage et continua.

- Il faut croire que vous en avez réellement de besoin. Je vous jure qu'après le repas je vous fiche la paix.

Nous lui sourîmes. Elle me dérangeait toujours au mauvais moment. Encore une fois, je restai en suspens envers Edward, qui m'avait littéralement excité. J'étais sûr qu'il était au même point que moi.

- Bella, on doit vraiment y aller là. Jasper veut faire visiter le centre-ville à Edward avant le diner. Qu'en dis-tu?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous avons figé un long moment. Jasper avait eut une excellente idée.

- Oui pourquoi pas?

Je regardai Edward, il me sourit.

- Oui j'aimerais bien, ce sera amusant.

Alice sortit de ma chambre sans y fermer la porte. Je vins pour m'y dirigeai, qu'Edward me tira à lui et m'embrassa une dernière fois, me caressant les fesses par la même occasion. Après ce baiser, je lui caressai la joue.

- Viens, on va impatientez Alice!

Il soupira. Edward se sentait comme moi en ce moment, il me désirait autant que je le désirais. Et tout comme moi, il avait hâte que sa sœur nous fiche un peu la paix, pour que nous soyons enfin seuls tous les deux.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Alice nous attendait avec Jasper devant l'immeuble.

- On y va à pied?

Je regardai Edward, puis Jasper. Ils arboraient un large sourire, ainsi qu'Alice. Il n'y avait que moi pour détester ce genre de marche. Pourtant, nous étions en plein cœur du centre-ville.

- Oui, si vous voulez.

Je soupirai. Edward me prit par la taille et nous commencions à marcher. Alice et Jasper se tenaient par la main. Edward m'embrassa sur le crâne. Nous nous dirigeâmes sur la rue Ste- Catherine.


	5. Entre 11:00 et midi

**Entre 11 :00 et midi**

Edward me lâcha la taille pour me serrer la main, il me l'embrassa par la suite. Nous étions en mai et il faisait gros soleil et une bonne température pour pouvoir sortir sans manteau. Mon amoureux observait les bâtisses et les rues alentours, il m'avait l'air fasciné. Montréal était une ville française et avec chance l'anglais était de mise. La majorité des commerçants parlaient l'anglais, les noms des magasins l'étaient aussi. Nous descendions la rue University pour tourner sur Ste-Catherine, après la rue de Maisonneuve. Edward regardait les magasins sur le long de la rue.

- Y'en a des boutiques ici!

- Oui, c'est la meilleure place pour magasiner et t'as pas vu tout ce qu'il y a dans la galerie souterraine! Lui dit sa sœur.

- Ah oui?

- Encore pleins de magasins.

Alice lui montra les entrés des centre d'achats.

- Tu vois, _La place Cathédrale _(elle lui montra l'autre centre de l'autre côté de la rue) _Les Ailes de la mode _(et l'autre à côté) _Le centre Eaton. _(Nous continuons de marcher nous rendant devant ces centres) Ça c'est la_ place Montréal Trust _Et j'en passe, ils sont tous relié ensemble sous terre. Et je ne te parle même pas de tout ce qu'il y a plus loin, _La place Ville-Marie, le 1000 de la Gauchetière, la tour de la banque National _C'est aussi relié aux mêmes. Tu peux donc tout faire en y allant en dessous.

- Impressionnant Alice!

Je souris, Alice était la mieux placé pour le décrire, comme ci elle y vivait depuis toujours. Elle adorait la mode et le magasinage, tandis que moi, je préférais être enfermé dans mon condo. Elle s'arrêta devant un restaurant.

- Où voulez-vous manger?

Elle nous regarda un après l'autre. On haussa tous les épaules en même temps, puis les rires partirent. J'eus soudain une idée, je regardai Edward lui faisant un large sourire. Je me tournai vers Alice.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes.

- Déjà!

- J'ai oublié d'y aller avant de partir.

Elle soupira.

- Bon vas-y!

Je pris la main d'Edward et le tira avec moi, vers le Centre Eaton.

- Il n'a pas besoin d'aller avec toi tu sais.

Sans me retournai je lui lâchai.

- Il va pouvoir en profiter pour visiter en attendant.

- Comme tu veux, nous on ne bouge pas d'ici.

C'était parfait, Je ne l'aurai pas dans les pattes. Je tirai Edward au niveau des restaurants et me dirigeai aux toilettes. Je regardai autour de moi et personne en vue. J'entrai dans celle des Dames avec Edward.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'ai envie de toi et ta sœur ne pourra pas nous en empêcher cette fois-ci.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il me suivit. Je nous enfermai dans la cabine pour personne à mobilité réduite. Edward me plaqua contre le mur de ciment et m'embrassa fougueusement, je lui empoignai les cheveux, je respirai fortement et lui aussi. Il se colla plus à moi et m'embrassa encore plus férocement, me mordillant de temps en temps les lèvres. Il les lâcha pour m'embrasser le reste du visage en me donnant de rapides baisers tout partout. Il passa sa main dans mon chemisier là où les deux premiers boutons qu'il avait défait plus tôt y étaient encore en attente. Il caressa mon sein et m'embrassa le cou pour descendre jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je sentis son sexe durcir de nouveau sur ma cuisse. Il lâcha mon sein pour descendre ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses, les passant dans mon pantalon et les caressant doucement. Je lui déboutonnai sa chemise et la lui retirai, je la laissai tomber par terre. Je lui passai mes doigts sur son torse, les faisant descendre et remonter sans arrêt. Il en eut la chair de poule. Il déboutonna le reste de mon chemisier et me caressa le ventre et passa ses mains sur mon dos et il les monta jusqu'à mon cou. Je dû lâchai son torse pour qu'il me retire la blouse. Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

- Bella? Que fais-tu encore? Où est Edward?

Nous figeâmes un instant, Edward ne lâcha pas mon chemisier, il me le repassa doucement par mes bras. Il me mit un doigt sur la bouche et murmura.

- Elle va surement s'en aller.

- Ça fait trente minutes que tu es aux toilettes! Tu sais que je ne me gênerai pas pour regarder sous les cabines.

Je m'empourprai, il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen pour être tranquille. J'entendis Alice marcher sur le carrelage et ouvrir chaque porte. Pas de chance la nôtre était assez près de l'entrer. Elle se planta devant notre cabine. Edward me boutonna mon chemisier, il était encore torse nu.

- Bella ouvre!

- Minute!

- Ouvre!!!

Je ramassai la chemise d'Edward et la lui tendit. J'ôtai le loquet et ouvrit la porte. Alice n'arborait aucune expression et d'un coup elle se mit à rigolai en apercevant son frère essayer de remettre sa chemise.

- Bon Dieu Bella! Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher!

Je m'empourprai encore.

- Ça fait trois fois depuis ce matin.

- Oui, et par ta faute on est toujours au début de notre… laisse faire!

J'étais vraiment déçu, j'en étais de plus en plus humide et Edward n'avait pas encore eut le temps de me pénétrer. Edward sortit de la cabine. Alice lui sourit et lui asséna une claque derrière la tête, du moins elle avait essayé de le faire, car il esquiva le coup.

- Retiens-toi Edward!

- Oui madame!

Il rigola de plus belle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, du moins, lui aussi il avait essayé, car elle avait esquivé à son tour. Elle lui tira la langue.

Nous retournâmes à l'extérieur, là où Jasper n'avait pas bouger.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore?

- Des galipettes avec Edward!

Jasper soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ce qui se passe quand on est en manque.

Il rigola, Alice le suivit. Edward me prit par la taille et m'embrassa le front. Mon ventre commençait à gargouiller. Il était 11 :50.

- On mange où?

- J'en sais rien. Répondit Alice.

Jasper continua.

- Il nous faut une place qu'Edward va aimer.

- Oui, c'est sûr!

Je regardai mon amoureux et lui souris.

- Tu veux manger quoi?

- Ce que tu veux!

- Bon!

Je réfléchis et je trouvai.

- Je sais, Edward va adorer Alice, Monsieur Steers. Tu sais le resto de hamburger avec frite suzie et boulette de viande que tas de la misère à fourrer dans ta bouche. J'adore ce resto!

- Oui, pourquoi pas!

Nous continuâmes sur Ste-Catherine jusqu'au restaurant. Une serveuse nous plaça à une table dans le fond du resto. L'éclairage tamisé relaxait l'ambiance. Edward s'assis à côté de moi. Alice et Jasper en face de nous. Nous regardâmes le menu, mais moi je venais ici juste pour ces fameuses boulettes pas faciles à manger.


	6. Entre midi et 13:00

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**réponse à Feerie-amb, la fic va s'arrêter au bout des 24 heures et merci du conseil de l'absence des deux ans, j'explique donc dans ce chapitre la raison.**

**

* * *

  
**

**De midi à 13 :00**

La serveuse vint prendre nos commandes, nous prîmes tous la même chose, le fameux hamburger! Edward me prit la main dans dessous de la table, Alice prit une gorgé de son verre d'eau. Jasper débuta une conversation.

- Et puis Edward, cet été, tu vas venir rejoindre Bella pour les vacances?

- Non et tu le sais très bien. Je vis en Australie depuis deux ans et je dois gagner ma vie quand je ne suis pas à l'université. Ça m'a prit deux ans à économiser pour ce billet d'avion.

- Oui, Jasper et tu sais très bien que je suis dans le même cas que lui. Je dois aussi travailler pour payer mes études. Mais heureusement que nous avons chacun une Webcam. (Je souris à Edward) Comme ça on ne s'oublie pas, tous les soirs nous chattons ensemble.

Jasper et Alice avaient l'air surpris. C'est Alice qui répondit.

- Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez ça!

- Oui, tu croyais réellement que je l'aurais laissé filler en Australie sinon?

- Non, évidemment. Je me demandais justement comment vous faisiez sans vous voir.

Edward continua.

- Je l'avais convaincu de me laisser partir en lui prouvant qu'il y avait un autre moyen de se communiquer.

Il me caressa la joue. La serveuse nous apporta nos plats. Une fois devant nous nous commençâmes à manger. Edward ne lâcha pas ma main.

- Hum ça l'air bon!

- Oui, très même!

Il prit une première bouchée.

- C'est spécial! Mais très bon!

- Contente que ça te plaise. Lui répondit Alice.

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Edward lâcha ma main pour la glisser sur ma cuisse et la caressa doucement. J'essayai de ne pas m'empourprai. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à mon entre jambe, à l'embouchure de ma cuisse. Ses doigts frôlèrent mon sexe, j'en étais excité. J'avalai, tout croche mon morceau.

- Ça va Bella? Me demanda Alice.

- Oui parfaitement, j'ai mal avalé.

Edward continua en passant sa main sur mon sexe à travers mon pantalon et frotta doucement. J'en frissonnai, je m'empourprai. Edward me regarda en se mettant une frite dans la bouche. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Je lui souris et je pris une gorgée de mon coca. Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Edward franchement! Chuchota Alice.

- Mais quoi?

- Pas en mangeant!

Elle ignorait parfaitement ce qu'il était entrain de me faire en dessous de la table. Il continua à me caresser, passant maintenant sa main dans mon pantalon. Je fis de même, je voulais jouer son jeu, maintenant qu'il m'avait plus qu'excité. Je déposai ma main sur sa cuisse, il sourit immédiatement, je la glissai jusqu'à son sexe, qui était déjà durci. Je me demandais comment il allait faire pour se relever sans que ça ne paraisse. Je rigolai intérieurement, mais je crois que je l'avais fait un peu trop fort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

Je lâchai mon rire, surprise de la réaction d'Alice.

- Rien du tout! Je pensais à quelque chose de comique.

Elle me regarda sans répondre et retourna à son assiette. Je retournai à Edward sous la table. Je lui glissai aussi ma main dans son pantalon. Je caressai doucement son sexe, mais nous ne pouvions pas aller plus loin et j'étais plus qu'excité à l'idée de l'avoir en moi. Après tout nous avions deux années à rattraper.

Alice échappa son ustensile par terre, quand elle vint pour le ramasse, je lui criai dessus.

- Non laisse! Le serveur va le faire!

Elle fronça un sourcil et se pencha, nous retirâmes rapidement nos mains, me cognant la mienne en dessous de la table. J'en grimaçai terriblement.

- Ouille, que ça fait mal!

Alice se releva avec sa fourchette, Jasper me scrutât longuement, fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

- Ça va Bella? Me dit-il.

J'embrassai le dessus de ma main.

- Oui t'en fait pas!

Edward me la prit et l'observa doucement. J'y avais vraiment été fort en la retirant du pantalon d'Edward. Il m'embrassa les jointures, je regardai, elle était rouge vif. Alice réalisa que je m'étais fait mal après qu'elle ait essuyé sa fourchette.

- Ça va Bella?... Bon Dieu, ta main! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Jasper lui répondit, à priori il avait tout vu.

- Au moment où t'as échappé l'ustensile, Bella a commencé à paniquer et t'a crier dessus, mais toi tu ne l'as pas écouté et tu t'es penché et les mains d'Edward et de Bella se levèrent rapidement d'en dessous de la table et Bella a manqué son coup en se la cognant sous la table.

J'en étais ébahi, il avait donc vu notre manège. Il me sourit et puis regarda Edward, qui rougit, tout comme moi. Alice m'observa plaçant l'histoire de son copain à la bonne place dans son cerveau. Elle m'avait l'air d'avoir compris, car elle se pencha en dessous de la table et se releva pour nous scruter. Tout ça c'était passé en deux secondes. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Bon je vois! La prochaine fois tu t'asseyes à côté de moi Bella.

De toute façon je savais qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, vu que je passerai le souper seule avec Edward. Je brassai ma main de bas en haut pour soulager la douleur.

- Ouille! Ça fait vraiment mal!

- Ça t'apprendra de faire la folle en dessous de la table.

Alice sourit et demanda l'adition. Nous allâmes payer chacun notre repas, même si Edward avait insisté pour payer le mien, je refusai. Une fois à l'extérieur, il regarda de nouveau ma main.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible Bella, de la glace te fera du bien en arrivant.

- On va au condo?

Alice me regarda de travers.

- Non, profitons-en, il fait beau.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était Edward, être seule avec lui un bon moment.

- Moi je veux rentrer Alice, j'ai mal à la main.

- Comme tu veux, moi je me promène avec Jasper.

Edward me prit par les épaules avec son bras.

- À toute Alice!

- Oui c'est ça!

Nous marchâmes en faisant le chemin inverse, Edward m'embrassa sur le front.

- Enfin seuls!

- Oui, mais surement pas pour longtemps.

- Je sais. En arrivant tu te mets de la glace là-dessus.

Il pointa ma main blessé de son doigt.

- Oui juré.

Une fois arrivé, je me dirigeai à la cuisine, tandis qu'Edward s'installa sur le divan. Je revins avec la glace, il me l'arracha des mains et la déposa lui-même sur ma main blessé. Je lui souris, il m'enleva une mèche qui m'était retombé devant les yeux.

- Tu es trop magnifique Bella, j'ai hâte de finir ses fichus études pour qu'on puisse, se retrouver pour de bon.

- Oui moi aussi, tu me manques tellement.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement, ses lèvres s'épousèrent parfaitement aux miennes. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui et la distance qui nous séparait, me le rendait encore plus.


	7. Entre 13:00 et 14:00

**Entre 13 :00 et 14 :00**

Toujours la glace sur ma main, dont Edward tenait le sac, il continua à m'embrasser, la seule chose que nous avions pu faire aujourd'hui avait bien été ça! Il enleva la glace de sur ma main et lança le sachet à travers le salon. Il m'agrippa férocement la taille, j'essayais, bien plus de mal que de bien à éviter qu'il m'accroche la blessure. Je fourrageai ma main libre dans ses cheveux et sans prendre de temps il détacha mon pantalon et dé zippa le siens. Des préliminaires, on en avait assez fait comme ça! J'étais plus qu'excité maintenant. Edward m'étendit sur le canapé et se posa sur moi tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il vint pour sortir son sexe de son pantalon qu'on ouvrit la porte à la volé.

- Désolé je ne fais que passer!

Edward se releva rapidement et il soupira fortement. Je vis Alice entrer dans sa chambre, je soupirai.

- On aura jamais la paix Edward.

Alice en ressortit avec un ou deux condoms dans la main. Edward était à genoux sur le canapé, le pantalon détaché. Alice s'arrêta net et regarda son frère et sourit.

- Quoi?

- Désolé, j'avais oublié ça.

Elle nous montra ses préservatifs et fila. Nous nous détendîmes une fois qu'elle fut sortit.

- Fais quelque chose, barre la porte! Change la serrure, je sais pas! Mais il ne faut plus qu'on se fasse déranger. Je vais en devenir fou à la fin.

- Moi aussi Edward.

Je lui pris la main de ma main valide.

- Tu as des préservatifs Edward?

Il me regarda et se tapa le front.

- Zut je les ai oubliés!

- T'en fais pas, Alice en as.

- J'ai vu ça.

Je me levai et allai dans la chambre d'Alice. Je plantai comme une tente devant l'entrer, mais où pouvait-elle les mettre? J'aurais dû lui en demander un. Je fouillai dans sa table de chevet, pas là. Je fouillai dans son tiroir à vêtement, pas là non plus. Je cherchai tout partout pendant plusieurs minutes. Edward entra.

- Tu cherches encore? Ça fait dix minutes!

- Oui, et je ne trouve pas.

Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa dans le cou, j'en frissonnai.

- On va aller en acheter si tu veux.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Il me lâcha et nous sortîmes. Nous allâmes sur Ste-Catherine au Jean-Coutu. Edward me laissa choisir la sorte de préservatifs. J'allai payer et nous retournâmes vers le condo. Sur notre chemin du retour, nous croisâmes Alice et Jasper.

- Bella, Edward!

- Alice, t'es pas chez Jasper?

- Non, pourquoi?

Je la regardai bizarrement.

- Tu n'es pas venue chercher tes préservatifs, juste pour voir ce que nous faisions?

Edward soupira, sa sœur le regarda.

- Non, c'est pour plus tard, c'était pour vous éviter des grognements plus tard, mais vous étiez déjà dans vos galipettes. Vous ne perdez vraiment pas votre temps vous deux.

- Alice!

Lui cria Edward.

- Je vais t'enlever Jasper pendant deux ans et l'envoyer sur une île déserte et te le redonner après. Là tu sauras se qu'on ressent!

Je rigolai et donnai un coup de coude dans le côté d'Edward.

- Bien joué!

Alice s'excusa et repartit voir Jasper. Edward me prit la mauvaise main, j'en grimaçai.

- Désolé!

- Ce n'est rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, Edward s'arrêta devant un club vidéo.

- Tu veux qu'on se regarde un film en attendant que tu ais moins mal?

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Nous entrâmes dans le club vidéo.

- Tu aimes quoi Edward? Comédie, horreur, romance ou autre?

- Quelque chose de bien.

- C'est quoi pour toi quelque chose de bien?

Il ne m'aidait pas fort là!

- J'en sais rien. Quelque chose de reposant.

Je soupirai. Il voulait louer un film et il ne savait même pas quoi.

- Une nouveauté? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

- Comme tu veux.

Je soupirai plus fortement. Je me dirigeai vers les nouveautés.

- Un film québécois ça te dis? Tu vas pouvoir me traduire vu que tu parles aussi français.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, ça va être amusant.

Je choisis la dernière nouveauté de l'heure _Cadavres_. Je me rendis au comptoir, louer le film. À notre retour, Edward alla me chercher de la nouvelle glace pour ma main. J'insérai le DVD dans le lecteur. Edward vint me rejoindre.

- Regarde il peut être sous-titré anglais. Tu ne te casseras pas la tête à me le traduire.

- Mais toi tu vas passer ton temps à lire le bas de l'écran sans en voir le film. Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas du tout de te traduire.

Il m'embrassa l'oreille. Je fis _play_ au film. Il déposa le sac de glace sur ma main.

- Merci.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Je m'accotai sur son torse pour regarder la vue, il passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule. Nous regardâmes l'écran les 15 premières minutes du film. Edward se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux, enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt. Plus grand d'une tête que moi, assis, je levai mon regard pour le regarder, il était plongé dans le film. Je lui pris de ma main son visage, le forçant à me regarder. Il déposa lui-même un baiser sur mes lèvres et s'accota le menton sur ma tête. Je mis ma main autour de son cou, lui caressant l'arrête de ses cheveux.

- Edward, tu peux enlever la glace?

- Oui bien sûr!

- Ma main était gelée.

La douleur était presque partie. Je pouvais maintenant fermer plus facilement mes jointures, sans que je ne grimace. Je lui caressai le bras de cette main. Il avait toujours les yeux sur l'écran, il avait l'air à aimer le film. Moi je ne m'y intéressais pas du tout. Il y avait trop de cadavres dans leur sous-sol. Je fis pause au film.

- Désolé, je dois aller à la salle de bain.

- D'accord.

Je m'y rendis et fis mon besoin, une fois mes mains lavés, je ne bronchai pas et restai enfermer dans la pièce. Je m'assis sur le bol de toilette et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, les coudes sur les genoux. J'étais trop heureuse en ce moment, mais je savais que dès demain matin il sera partie. Je ne le reverrai pas avant un an. C'était la seule chose qui me déplaisais ici, le manque d'Edward. Je me mis à pleurer sans savoir pourquoi.


	8. Entre 14:00 et 15:00

**Entre 14 :00 et 15 :00**

J'essuyai les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Nous nous manquions mutuellement et en ce moment je braillais à cause de mon manque envers lui. Alice ne nous aidait pas non plus en nous interrompant sans arrêt. Je me levai et me passa de l'eau dans le visage, Edward toqua à la porte.

- Ça va Bella?

- Oui, ouvre c'est pas barré!

Il entra à ma demande. Je lui souris et j'allai le prendre fermement dans mes bras. Je respirai son odeur, il me caressa les cheveux. Je le regardai par la suite dans les yeux.

- J'ai envie de toi, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Edward.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Il me tira jusqu'à ma chambre et bloqua la porte avec une chaise. Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensée avant? Il revint vers moi et me colla à lui, me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Je le serrai plus fort. Il m'éloigna pour me détacher ma blouse, lentement il défit chaque bouton et il me la retira et la laissa tomber par terre. Il détacha sa chemise, je lui détachai son pantalon et je le fis glisser au sol. Je retirai moi-même le mien. La chemise d'Edward était maintenant à côté de la mienne. Je lui caressai le torse mes mains à plat, je m'accotai la tête sur celui-ci, il m'enlaça amoureusement et détacha mon soutien gorge et je le laissai glisser sur mes bras, il se ramassa à nos pieds. Il me caressa les seins et agrippa un de mes mamelons avec sa bouche, le suçant doucement, j'en frissonnai et je lui agrippai sa chevelure cuivré. Je gémis, Edward descendit ses mains à mes fesses et les caressa et retira ma culotte et la fit glisser au sol. Je passai ma main dans son caleçon et je caressai son sexe durci, je lui retirai le sous-vêtement. Je me penchai et mis son membre dans ma bouche et je le léchai sur le bout et le rentra profondément dans ma bouche. Edward agrippa mes cheveux, il aimait ça. Je le suçai doucement, il gémit. Edward me remonta mon visage pour m'embrasser. Il me prit par les fesses et me leva d'à terre, je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille, lui agrippant le cou de mes bras. Il m'embrassait toujours quand il me déposa sur le lit.

Il se pencha vers ma féminité et y déposa sa langue sur mon point sensible. Il introduisit par la suite deux doigts, il les passa profondément à l'intérieur de moi. Je commençais à jouir doucement. Je me sentais mouillée. Il passa sa langue plus rapidement.

- Je te veux maintenant!... Edward!

Il se releva et apposa un préservatif sur son membre dur. Je me levai et descendis du lit et je me plaçai face à lui. Je le poussai doucement jusqu'au mur libre de ma chambre. Son dos se colla au béton. Il m'embrassa et me tourna pour que je sois dos au mur. Je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille encore une fois. Il inséra son sexe en moi et commença doucement des vas et viens. Nous restions debout. Il augmenta son mouvement, je cambrai sur son épaule, le serrant fort au cou. Il gémissait faiblement, m'embrassant le cou. Son va et viens se fit plus rapidement à ma demande, je sentais mon excitation augmenter au niveau de l'extase. Edward respirait rapidement, sur le point de jouir, cela m'emporta au septième ciel. Je jouis plus profondément, Edward suivit ma cadence, nos corps ne firent plus qu'un, l'espace de quelques secondes. Nous fusionnons ensemble au moment de monter au plus profond de cet ébat. Edward perdit toute réalité quand il retira son sexe du miens. Il m'embrassa farouchement, j'étais hors de moi et je me laissai aller sur lui. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me déposai sur le lit. Il s'installa à côté de moi et me caressa l'épaule.

- Ça m'avait tellement manqué Edward. C'était intense!

Il m'essuya le front de sa main. Je transpirais et lui aussi.

- J'ai adoré, cette attente en avait valu la peine depuis ce matin.

Je souris et je rigolai en pensant à ce qu'Alice nous avait fait subir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

- C'est Alice. C'est de sa faute si nous avions rien pu faire avant!

- Oui, effectivement, elle n'a pas été très gentille en ne nous laissant pas seuls.

Je souris, Edward me caressa le bras du bout de ses doigts. Il me raconta quelques aventure qu'il avait eut là bas, mais pas dans le sens amoureuses, mais plutôt amusantes avec des copains. Il m'en raconta plusieurs, mais un moment donné j'en perdis des bout, car je me sentis sombrai dans un sommeil léger. Je rêvais.

**_Nous étions, Edward et moi, dans une clairière à Forks, tapissé de fleurs mauves et blanches. Il me tenait dans ses bras et m'embrassait tendrement, nous étions encore jeunes, mais un peu plus vieux. Il me déposa sur le sol, c'est là que je vis que j'étais enceinte, un merveilleux moment à mes yeux. Je déposai une main sur mon ventre, Edward en déposa une sur la mienne._**

**_- Je t'aime amour._**

**_Je lui souris. Le bébé me donna des coups._**

**_- Oh!_**

**_- Oui je l'ai senti!_**

**_Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Son sourire était éblouissant, magnifique comme toujours. Il m'aida à m'étendre sur le tapis de fleurs, il se plaça à côté de moi et caressa mon ventre. Il me raconta plein d'Histoires. Notre rencontre, notre première nuit, notre premier voyage ensemble, l'université et le jour présent._**

**_Je lui caressai le visage._**

**_- Tu es si beau, tu le resteras toujours._**

**_Il me sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau._**

J'ouvris un instant les yeux, Edward dormait à côté de moi. Je les refermai pour me rendormir. Mon rêve changea.

**_Je tenais dans mes bras un petit garçon, aussi magnifique qu'Edward. Il avait deux ans. Mon amoureux me prit par la taille et déposa ses mains sur mon ventre. Je réalisai que j'étais encore enceinte. Mais nous étions pourtant encore si jeune, dû moins Edward l'était. Il m'embrassa._**

**_- Je t'aime Bella._**

**_Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, nous n'étions plus dans la clairière, mais dans la cours d'une magnifique maison blanche. Une balancelle était accrochée à un arbre. Une glissoire pour enfant trônait dans le milieu du jardin. Deux autres enfants couraient dans la cours, je réalisai que le temps avait passé et que c'était mes enfants qui avaient grandit. Edward leur courait après. Je me regardai dans un miroir qui se tenait au milieu de la cour. Doucement j'avançai vers lui. Mon reflet me montra une vielle dame ratatiné. Pourtant Edward était toujours aussi jeune. Il n'y avait que moi qui vieillissais._**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Il était 14 :59. Edward dormait toujours à côté de moi. Je le contemplai longuement.


	9. Entre 15:00 et 16:00

**Merci pour vos réviews**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 15 :00 et 16 :00**

J'avais toujours ce rêve dans la tête, il m'inquiétait, mais je ne devais pourtant pas m'en faire. Il signifiait peut être juste une grande espérance à mes yeux. Le rêve de toutes les filles de fonder une famille avec l'homme de leur vie. Ce qui m'avait fait peur était la vielle dame dans le miroir et qu'Edward n'avait pas vieillit. Probablement que mon cerveau voulait me montrer que je le verrai toujours aussi beau, tandis que moi je me verrai vieillir.

Je regardais Edward dormir, je n'osais pas le réveiller. Je me levai et allai me changer, du moins, mettre ma robe de chambre. Je retournai dans le lit, je m'assis sur le bord et je caressai les cheveux d'Edward, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh Bella!

Je lui souris.

- Ça va?

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

- Juste comme ça.

- Et toi? Tu m'as l'air plus soucieuse.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Edward se releva et s'assit à côté de moi. Il m'embrassa et me serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

- Tu veux m'en parler?

Je le regardai sans sourire et je lui passai mon doigt sur le nez.

- Je t'aime tu sais.

Il me serra plus fort.

- C'était bizarre Edward. Nous étions dans une clairière et j'étais enceinte, (il sourit) tu caressais mon ventre et on était heureux, le rêve était parfait. Jusqu'à ce que le tout se déroule rapidement. (Il fronça les sourcils) Nous avions une magnifique maison et un grand jardin pour les enfants. Le bébé que je portais dans mon ventre au début se retrouva dans mes bras à l'âge de deux ans, mignon comme toi et j'étais encore enceinte. (il sourit, je voyais bien que ces enfants le faisaient sourire) La seconde d'après, ils avaient encore grandit et tu jouais avec eux. Tu restais beau et jeune. Un miroir trônait dans le jardin, quand je m'en suis approché, je ne voyais qu'une vieille dame. (son sourire s'effaça et réalisa la peur que j'en avais eut. Il resserra son étreinte.) Je vieillissais Edward et pas toi. Pourquoi?

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Bella, juste quelque chose que tu souhaites surement plus que tout au monde et que tu voudrais ne jamais me voir vieillir. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'y échapperai pas, nous allons vieillir en même temps.

Edward releva mon menton d'un de ses doigts et m'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime Bella et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aimer autant.

Je le serrai de mes bras à son cou et je l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Edward, tu es tout ce que je veux et rien d'autre!

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, m'empoignant mon visage entre ses deux mains.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai! Ne l'oublie pas, je t'aime et plus que ma propre vie.

Je lui souris.

- Tu veux qu'on prenne une douche?

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Je me levai et je lui pris la main et il se leva. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de bain et je partis l'eau de la douche. J'entrai à l'intérieur, Edward me suivit. L'eau nous trempa, je vins pour prendre le savon qu'il me l'arracha des mains et le replaça à sa place.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, je le voyais venir, jamais nous ne l'avions fait ainsi. Je me retournai, car j'étais dos devant lui. Je lui empoignai la tête et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il me serra fort contre lui. Son sexe caressa le mien. Il me plaqua au mur de la douche et me souleva une jambe pour pouvoir me pénétrer et son membre entra dans ma virginité. Je cramponnai ma jambe à sa cuisse et je lui tenais le dos, m'entrelaçant les doigts pour ne pas tomber. Il commença ses élancements tout en m'embrassant. Le jet d'eau nous donna plus d'excitation, j'adorais le bruit des flique flaque des élancements d'Edward. Ses vas et viens se firent plus rapidement, j'haletai fortement, Edward aussi. Je me cramponnai à son dos, il serra mes fesses entre ses mains. Le moment d'extase arriva et en même temps nous jouîmes de passion. Nos respirations se firent plus fortes, nos sexes se serrèrent entre eux et je soupirai de bonheur. J'étais bien avec Edward. Mon amoureux me défit ma jambe autour de sa cuisse et m'embrassa une dernière fois.

Je pris le savon, mais il me l'enleva encore.

- Non laisse, je vais le faire.

Il me le passa dans le dos, me lavant tout le corps, me faisant relaxer sous la douceur de sa peau. Je fis de même pour lui, je le frottai tout partout. Une fois fini, nous sortîmes et j'essuyai Edward et il m'essuya. Nus tous les deux, nous courûmes jusqu'à ma chambre. Heureusement qu'Alice n'était pas encore entré.

- Tu crois que ma sœur arrivera bientôt.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

- Elle a compris qu'elle nous dérangeait au moment où tu l'avais menacé d'envoyer Jasper sur une île déserte.

Il rigola. Je lui tapotai une fesse.

- J'ai bien rit dans ma tête Bella. Tant mieux si elle ne rentre pas avant tard ce soir.

- Oui.

Edward fouilla dans son sac de voyage et en sortit des vêtements légers. Un pantalon de soie blanc et une chemise de couleur crème trop grande pour lui. Je m'habillai d'une robe légère d'un bleu pratiquement nuit. Une fois habillés tous les deux, nous nous contemplâmes longuement. Nous avions l'air d'un couple de touriste sur une plage à cuba. Edward était plus que sublime, ça lui allait à ravir. Il m'enlaça fermement dans ses bras.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

- Merci et toi trop élégant.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il me lâcha et se dirigea à l'extérieur de ma chambre.

- Où tu vas?

- À la cuisine! Tu veux quelque chose?

- Oui un verre de jus, de toute façon je te suis.

Je sortis derrière lui. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit du jus d'orange. Je pris les verres dans l'armoire en haut du lavabo. Il en versa et nous allâmes à la table à manger.

- Je suis bien Bella avec toi.

- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte à ton vrai retour, à notre retour à Forks.

- Oui moi aussi, il nous reste encore un an.

Je soupirai. Je regardai ma montre, il était 15 :55. Bientôt l'heure du repas.

- Tu veux qu'on cuisine ou qu'on fasse livrer?

- Choisis.

- Je veux te préparer quelque chose.

- Comme tu veux.

Je me levai et allai portai nos verres dans le lavabo. Je fouillai dans le frigo à la recherche de trucs à cuisiner. Par chance il y avait de quoi à faire du poisson. Je sortis les ingrédients et je commençai à m'activer.


	10. Entre 16:00 et 17:00

**Entre 16 :00 et 17 :00**

Je coupai mes légumes quand Edward m'enlaça par derrière et s'accota la tête sur la mienne. Je tassai mes carottes coupés et je continuai avec mes oignons. Edward m'embrassa l'oreille et me murmura quelque chose.

- Je t'aime.

Je souris.

- Moi aussi Edward.

Il continua ses caresses avec sa bouche, j'en frissonnai. Depuis que nous avions enfin réussi à s'aimer aujourd'hui, nous nous ne pouvions plus. J'avais et il avait besoin de moi. Il fallait que nous soyons vraiment forts pour avoir été capable d'attendre deux ans.

Il m'embrassa le cou et je mis mes légumes sur le plateau à poisson. J'assaisonnai le tout. Je défis les bras d'Edward d'autour de ma taille et lui vola un baiser au passage. Je posai le plateau dans le four et je programmai la minuterie pour 40 minutes.

Quand je me retournai, je fis le saut, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait été aussi près que ça! Je faillis trébucher, il me rattrapa.

- Doucement Bella!

Je me cramponnai à sa chemise et de nouveau je faillis tomber, m'accrochant à son vêtement, se déchira, arrachant tous les boutons. Je tombai les fesses sur le sol. Quand il me releva, je m'aperçus que sa chemise était ouverte et que les boutons trainaient à ses pieds. Je mis une main sur ma bouche.

- Oh non! Je suis désolé!

Je le regardai de mes yeux déçu.

- Ce n'est rien Bella.

- Mais j'ai déchiré ta magnifique chemise!

- Elle n'était pas importante. Ce n'était qu'un vêtement de dernier recoure et elle était trop grande pour moi.

- Mais moi je l'adorais, ça t'allais si bien! Je vais recoudre les boutons.

- Non laisse! Je t'ai dit que je ne la portais pratiquement jamais.

Il la retira et me la tendit.

- Tiens je te la donne! Tu en fais ce que tu veux. Un souvenir si tu veux.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et je pris la chemise qu'il me tendait. Je la collai à ma poitrine et je fourrai mon nez dedans. J'avais l'air idiote et je le savais, mais il m'avait donné quelque chose qui lui appartenait et que je n'hésiterai pas à porter pour dormir. Edward ramassa les boutons.

- Tiens, je sens que tu vas vouloir la réparer.

Je déposai la chemise sur la table et je pris les boutons qu'il me donna.

- Alors je te la redonnerai.

- Non! J'y tiens, garde-là! J'ai remarqué à quel point tu y tenais.

Je rougis, il l'avait plus que remarqué. Il me sourit et me reprit les boutons pour les déposer dans le bol sur la table. Il m'enlaça de nouveau et m'embrassa tendrement et fourragea ses mains dans mes cheveux, je lui agrippai le dos. Edward me prit et me déposa assise, sur la table. Il continua son baiser tout en me caressant sous la robe. Je lui pris les cheveux dans mes doigts et les tira doucement.

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward!

Il lâcha notre baiser pour me contempler. Son regard était empreint de tendresse, je lui souris et lui je embrassai le bout du nez.

- Je reviens tout de suite!

- Edward, où tu vas?

- Attends ne bouge pas!

Il m'avait crié cela de ma chambre. Il revint avec un préservatif. Tout de même utile, malgré que je venais à peine de finir mes menstruations. Je n'avais pas de risque de tomber enceinte.

- Oh, j'avais oublié!

Il le déposa sur la table et se replaça entre mes jambes que j'entourai autour de sa taille. Il me caressa les cuisses. Je mis mes mains dans son pantalon et je lui caressai les fesses. Il avait oublié de mettre son caleçon. Je lui descendis le pantalon de soie en dessous de son postérieur. Il releva ma robe sans la retirer et me caressa les seins et le dos. Il m'embrassa plus fougueusement, nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Je passai mes mains sur le devant pour frottai son sexe, il descendit les siennes pour me caressai le devant de ma féminité. J'eus des chaleurs, il frissonna. Il lâcha ma bouche pour m'embrasser le cou, là où il en aspira ma chair, la suçant un moment. Il lâcha sa prise pour retourner à mes lèvres. Il me tira sur le bord de la table, je lui mis le préservatif. Je m'agrippai à son cou et il se colla à ma poitrine de son torse. De sa main il inséra son sexe dans le miens. Toujours mes jambes autour de lui, il commença ses vas et viens, m'embrassant les épaules et le cou. Je lui attrapai les fesses et l'aidai dans ses élancements. Plus il allait vite, plus j'agrippai son postérieur. Il se cambra par en arrière, je fis la même chose, de plus en plus intense à chaque nouvelle tentative d'ébat. Des spasmes intenses parcouraient mon corps entier. Edward haletait fortement. Je jouis profondément.

- Oui Edward continue!

Son va et viens se fit encore plus vite et plus fort. La table de cuisine en mangeait un coup, elle bourrât de tous côtés. Edward jouit à son tour et ses vas et viens ralentirent. Ma tête s'apposa sur son épaule et il me caressa les cheveux. Il se retira de moi et alla à la salle de bain. Je débarquai de sur la table et je le rejoignis.

Nous nous douchâmes rapidement. La minuterie de mon repas sonna. Je retirai le plat du four et le laissai un peu refroidir. Edward vint se posai de nouveau derrière moi et m'embrassa le crâne.

- Ça sent bon Bella.

- Merci! Dans cinq minutes on va pouvoir manger.

Il me retourna pour que je fasse face à lui et il m'embrassa. Après ce baiser je le tassai pour pouvoir placer le couvert. Je fouillai dans l'armoire et plaça sur la table deux assiettes et deux verres à vin. Edward m'apporta les ustensiles.

- Merci chéri.

- De rien!

Il me caressa la joue.

- Je reviens tout de suite!

Encore une fois il quitta la cuisine pour aller dans ma chambre. Il revint avec un T-shirt sur le dos, portant toujours son pantalon en soie. Je nous servis le repas et je sortis une bouteille de vin du frigo que j'avais acheté pour l'occasion. Il nous en versa dans les verres et nous portons un _toaste._

- À notre amour Bella!

- Oui, à notre amour!

Nous commençâmes à manger. C'était délicieux! Edward adorait aussi. Il se pencha et m'embrassa.

- J'ai un dessert aussi pour après. Alice m'a aidé à le faire.

- Oh! C'est trop gentil.

- Ton préféré!

- Hum! J'ai hâte!

Je souris. Il adorait le gâteau érable-chocolat de sa sœur. Je lui passai ma main sur sa joue.

- Tu vas me manquer quand tu partiras demain.

Il soupira.

- Ne parle pas de ça! Profites-en le temps que je suis là.

Je lui embrassai le front.

- Oui Edward.

Il prit une bouchée de son assiette et une gorgée de son vin. Il se leva par la suite et vint se placer devant moi à genoux et me caressa la joue.

- Je t'aime et je ne t'aimerai jamais assez.

Edward me regarda avec des yeux pétillant, il ne bougea pas et ni ne parla durant un moment. Sa main était toujours sur ma joue, seul son pouce bougea me frottant la peau.


	11. Entre 17:00 et 18:00

**Entre 17 :00 et 18 :00**

Edward prit ma main et l'embrassa, il la garda dans la sienne par la suite. Il me fixait intensément de ses yeux encore pétillant. Il détourna son regard pour fouiller dans sa poche, je ne vis pas ce que c'était. Il retourna à mes yeux et finalement il ouvrit la bouche.

- Bella… je… je voudrais que tu deviennes miennes.

Mon regard ne lâcha pas le siens, j'essayais de réaliser ce qu'il était entrain de faire, j'étais déjà sienne, nous partagions tout déjà. Mais plus je réfléchissais, plus je réalisais où il voulait en venir. D'un coup mon cœur battait la chamade, je m'empourprai, un sourire apparût sur mes lèvres et mes yeux brillèrent de certitude. Je réalisai qu'il venait de me demander ma main. Au lieu de lui répondre par la parole, je me lançai à lui et je le serrai fort dans mes bras. J'étais la fille la plus heureuse du moment et la crainte de son départ du lendemain s'effaça à mon esprit. Je l'embrassai.

- Dans un an, je te promets de t'épouser Bella.

Je l'embrassai encore une fois.

- Oh Edward! (petit baiser) Je suis folle (petit baiser encore) de joie. (baiser) Tu veux faire (baiser et baiser) ta vie avec moi.

- Oui Bella.

Il me repoussa doucement et reprit l'objet qu'il avait déposai en dessous de son genoux. Je savais maintenant de quoi il s'agissait et j'avais hâte de la voir. Edward ouvrit la petite boite de velours et retira une bague de l'écrin. Il prit ma main gauche et la passa à mon annulaire et embrassa le bijou.

Je mis ma main devant moi et j'écartai mes doigts, j'observai la bague de fiançailles. Elle était magnifique! Un diamant en forme de cœur d'où deux autres diamant, beaucoup plus petit se tenaient de chaque côté du plus gros. Le tout, posé sur un anneau fin doré.

Je serrai une fois encore Edward. Il m'embrassa longuement.

- Elle est trop jolie Edward!

- C'était la raison de ma visite, j'ai économisé pour la bague et pour le billet d'avion.

Je le regardai un instant et je compris que depuis deux ans, il avait l'intention de m'épouser. Ça avait dû être dur de garder le secret aussi longtemps. Il se releva et alla se rassoir, je me tournai vers mon repas et nous continuâmes à manger. Je contemplai souvent la bague durant le repas. Edward me souriait chaque fois que je rivais mes yeux dessus.

- Elle est trop jolie!

Je savais maintenant que j'allais y penser jusqu'à son retour et qu'Alice allait devoir endurer mon excitation à cet évènement durant un an. Alice!

- Oh!

- Quoi? Tu l'as brisé?

- Non, Alice!

Edward sourit. Je continuai.

- Elle va être folle quand elle apprendra. Et tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas le lui cacher. Je ne retirerai pour rien au monde ce bijou.

- Alors attend qu'elle le voit, ça va être encore plus marrant. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, tu me raconteras par Webcam.

Il rigola, il connaissait très bien sa sœur, elle va vouloir tout organiser et me suppliera jusqu'à ce que j'accepte. J'en souris. Edward se leva pour aller placer nos couverts dans le lavabo. Je me levai pour sortir le dessert du frigo. Il me tapota une fesse au passage, j'en ris. Je déposai le gâteau sur la table avec deux assiettes à dessert et deux cuillers. Edward regarda le dessert avec gourmandise et quand il vint pour y passer un doigt sur le glaçage, je tapai sa main avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

- Ouille!

- Ça t'apprendra!

Je coupai deux morceaux et je donnai une assiette à Edward.

- Là tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec!

Il rigola.

- Merci!

Il s'attaqua au morceau, mais le mangea lentement. Je fis de même. Après notre dégustation, nous fîmes la vaisselle et nous allâmes au salon. Je m'assis à côté d'Edward. Je regardai le lecteur DVD, nous n'avions pas fini le film.

- Tu veux regarder le reste du film Edward?

- Oui pourquoi pas!

Je le remis en marche. Il en était à la moitié. Edward me prit la main et joua avec ma bague. Je lui caressais la cuisse. Il lâcha ma main pour prendre ma tête et la placer sur son épaule et me caressa la joue. Je mis ma main sur son torse et je me calai parfaitement sur lui. J'étais bien, sa chaleur me réconfortait. Il me serra de son autre bras.

Le mec dans la télévision me faisait rire et l'histoire tournait vraiment bizarre. Ce n'était pas mon genre de film, mais Edward avait l'air de l'apprécier, je ferai tout pour lui. Dû moment que nous étions bien ensemble. Edward me caressa le bras du bout de ses doigts, j'en frissonnai. Il lâcha son regard du téléviseur pour m'embrasser brièvement sur la bouche et me sourit rapidement et retourna à l'écran.

Je détachai le bras d'Edward de sur mon épaule et me levai.

- Je te laisse regarder, je vais réparer la chemise pendant ce temps.

- Comme tu veux!

Il me regarda et continua.

- Tu n'aimes pas le film?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Il vint pour prendre la télécommande que je l'en empêchai.

- Non regarde-le! Tu as l'air de l'aimer, je vais en profiter pour réparer la chemise. Profite de ton film Edward.

- D'accord.

Je me dirigeai à la cuisine, chercher les boutons et le vêtement. Je me rendis à ma chambre et je commençai ma réparation. Cela me prit vingt minutes et je décidai de l'enfiler au par après. L'odeur d'Edward y était encore. Sur moi elle m'allait comme une robe de nuit, je ne portais pas de sous vêtements. Je retournai au salon.

Je m'assis à côté d'Edward, sans lâcher l'écran il me lança.

- Et puis?

- Parfait, elle me va comme un gant.

Il me regarda et m'observa longuement.

- Oh! Tu l'as mise?

- Oui, je l'adore.

- Elle te va à merveille, mieux que sur moi.

- Ne dis pas ça! Tu étais charmant dedans.

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu sais que tu es excitante là dedans?

Je piquai un fard et je baissai les yeux. Il l'avait dit d'une telle ampleur et d'excitation, que je ne pouvais le regarder dans les yeux. Il releva mon visage et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

C'est alors que j'entendis des clés, s'introduire dans la serrure de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me levai et Edward retourna au film, pour ne pas aiguayer de soupçons envers Alice. Mon amie entra dans la pièce et se figea quand elle m'aperçut, je réalisai que j'allais avoir le droit à un énorme interrogatoire.


	12. Entre 18:00 et 19:00

**Entre 18 :00 et 19 :00**

- Dis-moi pas qu'Edward t'a déchiré tout tes vêtements en te faisant la chose!

- Non!

Alice regarda son frère et puis me regarda, elle passa de l'autre côté du divan et se planta devant moi. Elle me regarda de nouveau.

- Bon… d'accord… Je vois. Tu porte une chemise de couleur crème beaucoup trop grande pour toi, d'ailleurs on voit un peu ton sein, si jamais tu ne t'en étais pas aperçut. (Je remontai ma manche) Tu es nus pieds et je suis sûr que tu ne portes rien en dessous!

Je rougis et je tirai vers le bas la chemise d'Edward.

- Je le savais Bella! Je suis sûr que vous vous apprêtiez encore à… ce n'est pas important! Et en plus les boutons m'ont l'air d'avoir étés recousus.

Elle avait le don de tout découvrir aussi facilement. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas douée pour la couture. Edward éteignit la télé, son film était terminé. Il se tourna pour regarder sa sœur.

- Salut Alice! T'as passé un bel après-midi?

Sans le regarder elle lui répondit.

- Salut frérot, oui merci.

Edward continua à la fixer. Un nouveau ciné se donnait à lui. Alice continua.

- Donc Bella, tu as fait de la récupération?

- Euh… Edward me l'a donné, les boutons…

Elle me coupa et s'approcha pour examiner la couture de ceux-ci.

- Beau boulot! Tu l'as déchiré c'est ça? (je rougis encore une fois, ça me trahissait chaque fois) Je sais ce que c'est, ça arrive chaque fois qu'on est en manque.

- Rien à voir Alice! J'ai trébuché et je me suis agrippé à sa chemise et le tout à lâché.

Elle rigola et lâcha ma chemise.

- Où dû moins ça arrive aussi aux maladroits. C'est bien toi, ça Bella!

Elle scruta mon visage et eut un rire moqueur. Elle se passa le pouce sur la langue et le fourra sur le coin de ma lèvre. Je détestais quand elle faisait ça!

- T'as du chocolat!

Je jetai un regard noir à Edward, il aurait pu m'avertir. Il haussa les épaules.

- Désolé amour, tu es trop jolie comme ça.

Je grognai. Alice se remit le pouce sur la langue, mais avec ma main gauche je l'empêchai de le remettre dans ma figure.

- Ça suffit!!!

Elle m'empoigna alors la main et se la plaça devant les yeux. Oh non! J'avais pris la mauvaise main. Je regardai Edward qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle examina attentivement le bijou et regarda son frère, mais elle s'adressa à moi.

- Il t'a demandé en mariage!

- Oui et j'ai accepté.

Là elle s'adressa à Edward qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché du regard.

- Petit coquin!

Il leva ses deux mains en l'air.

- Je suis coupable!

Il rigola de plus bel. Nous le suivîmes.

- C'est pour quand?

- Lorsqu'on rentrera à Forks. Lui dit Edward.

Alice sauta sur place, ça y était, elle allait me demander ce que j'avais voulu éviter.

- Je peux l'organiser?

- Non!!! Lui dis-je sévèrement.

Elle arrêta de sauter et son sourire s'effaça.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Tu va faire ça trop extravaguant et Edward et moi voulons ça simple.

- Oh!

Alice était grandement déçue. Elle me regarda d'un regard ravageur.

- Tu verras, tu vas finir par accepter.

Je regardai Edward et je lui fis mes yeux de certitudes et lui pointa de mes mains sa sœur.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit.

Il rigola, je le fusillais du regard. Il se tue. Je voulus changer de sujet.

- Tu veux du gâteau Alice.

Son sourire réapparut sur son visage de lutin.

- Oui Bella.

Nous allâmes à la cuisine et Edward et Alice s'installèrent à la table. Je déposai les assiettes sur celle-ci. Je nous coupai chacun un morceau.

- Tu en veux un autre Edward, je suis sûr que tu ne refuseras pas.

- Oui Bella, sûr!

Je servis celui à Alice. Nous mangeâmes en silence, prenant notre temps pour le gouter. Une fois fini, Edward alla porter nos assiettes dans le l'évier. Alice contempla ma main.

- Tu me montre ta bague? Je veux la regarder encore une fois!

Je lui tendis ma main.

- Elle est magnifique, Edward a du gout.

Il revint s'assoir, il avait fait la vaisselle. C'était gentil de sa part.

- Moi du gout?

- Oui frérot, tu lui as acheté une magnifique bague. Elle doit t'avoir couté une fortune?

- J'ai économisé durant deux ans pour l'acheter.

Alice le regarda longuement avant de lui répondre.

- Wow! Edward, ça dû être dur toute cette attente sans Bella? T'as eut du courage de ne pas être auprès d'elle durant ces deux années. Surtout si tu avais l'intention de passer ta vie entière avec elle.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule.

- Le pire est fait maintenant Alice, je l'ai demandé en mariage et plus qu'une année pour l'attente de cet évènement.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

Alice me regarda.

- Comment t'as réagi quand il te la demandé?

Ah cette Alice! Je soupirai.

- Je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai embrassé, il n'a pas eut besoin que je lui réponde autrement, il avait deviné que j'avais accepté.

Alice sourit.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous. Comme ça Bella tu vas devenir officiellement ma belle-sœur. Je suis trop contente.

- Merci Alice. Nous ne serons plus que des amies, nous serons pratiquement des sœurs.

- Oui. C'est trop cool Bella.

Je souris. Edward m'embrassa sur la joue et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'embrassa par la suite dans le cou et revint à mes lèvres. Alice se racla la gorge. Edward lâcha son baiser et regarda sa sœur.

- Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi!

Je rigolai, Alice se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Edward me regarda d'un sourire et se leva de table, tenant ma main, il nous dirigea à ma chambre. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Et si nous nous cajolons un peu, juste se caresser, pour se relaxer?

- Oui, si tu veux.

J'allai m'étendre sur le lit et Edward se plaça à côté de moi. Il passa sa main sous ma chemise et me caressa l'épaule et descendit le long de mon corps. Je déposai une main sur son cou et je lui caressai la nuque. Au niveau de ma cuisse, il dirigea sa main jusqu'à ma féminité et me caressa doucement l'entre jambe. Je glissai la mienne dans le milieu de son dos en dessous de son T-shirt. Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser tout partout sur le visage, déposant de faibles bisous. Je retirai ma main de son chandail pour la placer dans son pantalon et je lui frottai les fesses, lui caressant les bijoux de famille au passage. Il m'embrassa tendrement et déposa son front sur le mien. Je remontai ma main à sa nuque et je le collai plus à mon visage, l'embrassant à mon tour, mais plus fougueusement, il m'empoigna les fesses à son tour et se colla encore plus à moi.

- Je ne pourrai pas me contenir Bella, je me veux en toi.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et je lui souris.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

Il ne me répondit pas et il devina mon désir autant que le siens. Il s'apposa un préservatif, qu'il prit dans la boite sur le bureau et continua à me caresser. Il passa sa main sur ma féminité et la caressa doucement, j'en étais déjà toute mouillée et je frissonnais de plaisir. Il inséra son sexe dans le mien, j'eus une sensation de désir intense, j'étais dos à lui, sa bouche embrassa mon dos et il débuta ses mouvements en moi. Je me crampai à sa chevelure, me crispant le cou pour l'embrasser. Il m'empoigna un sein dans ses élancements, me caressant par la suite le ventre et remontant jusqu'à mon cou. Je ne lâchai pas ses cheveux. Il fit un va et viens plus rapide et c'est en cet instant que nos corps s'harmonisèrent ensemble, jouant une douce mélodie de nos gémissements. Nous fîmes plus qu'un, l'espace d'une seconde et Edward resta collé en moi sans se mouvée quelques secondes avant de se retirer. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se débarrasser du préservatif. Il s'étala à côté de moi, remontant son pantalon.


	13. Entre 19:00 et 20:00

**J'attends vos reviews, merci pour ceux que j'ai déjà reçu!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 19 :00 et 20 :00**

On frappa doucement à la porte de ma chambre.

- Vous êtes disponible? Je peux entrer? Demanda doucement Alice de l'autre côté.

Edward répondit à ma place.

- Oui sœurette, tu peux entrer.

Alice ouvrit la porte et posa un pied dans la chambre et entra juste la tête dans celle-ci.

- Qu'en dits-vous si on allait fêter votre future mariage au cinéma? Jasper est trop content pour vous et m'a proposé ce truc.

Edward et moi, nous nous observons un instant, tout sourire. Je regardai ma meilleure amie par la suite.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le lui annoncer aussi vite.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

- C'est d'accord Alice, on va y aller.

Elle sauta sur place et referma la porte de ma chambre et nous lança.

- Le film est dans une demi heure, grouillez-vous!

Par chance que le ciné, n'était pas trop loin à pied. Je me levai du lit, Edward me suivit. Je retirai ma chemise et je la tendis à Edward après l'avoir reniflé. Elle sentait encore bon, imprégné de son odeur.

- Tiens je veux que tu la portes. Tu me la remettras après le film.

Il sourit en la prenant.

- D'accord, mais toi tu remets la robe que tu portais tout à l'heure.

- Marché conclut!

Tout ce que je ne ferais pas pour Edward, malgré que je détestais la porter en publique. Cette robe provoquait des regards sur moi. Edward m'enlaça par la taille et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Je t'aime amour.

Je lui passai ma main dans les cheveux.

- Pas plus que moi!

Il me lâcha et enfila la chemise, il me rendait folle là dedans! À son retour dans un an, je la lui redonnerai. J'enfilai moi aussi ma robe et une veste bleu pâle par-dessus, ainsi que des petites sandales assortis à ma robe. Quand je me retournai en attachant mes cheveux en queue de cheval, Edward me dévorait des yeux. Je lui souris.

- Tu es à croquer Bella!

Je m'empourprai et le serrai dans mes bras. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Vous êtes prêt vous deux?

Je soupirai.

- Oui Alice on arrive!

Trente secondes plus tard, nous étions à côté d'elle. Jasper était déjà dans le salon.

- Oh Jasper! Lui dit Edward.

- Tu oublis chéri qu'il n'habite qu'à côté de chez moi?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai!

Jasper se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Félicitations Bella, pour toi et Edward. Je suis trop content.

Je le serrai fort dans mes bras.

- Merci Jasper!

- On y va! On va rater le début du film! S'impatienta Alice.

- Oui oui. Soupira Edward.

Nous sortîmes du condominium et nous y allâmes à pieds. Edward me tenait par les épaules me jouant dans le cou de ses caresses. Il me cherchait chaque fois!

- Alice, qu'elle film c'est? Lui demanda Edward sur le chemin.

- Le cinéma banque Scotia Montréal ne joue que des films en anglais. C'est une surprise Edward, mais tu vas adorer le film.

- Oh!

Une fois arrivé, Jasper acheta nos quatre billets, il avait insisté pour payer nos entrés. Nous n'avons pas bronchés. Edward s'acheta du pop corn et une boisson, mais Alice avait insistée pour le lui payer et encore une fois il n'avait pas pu broncher.

Assis à nos places, nous découvrons que le film était à la fois romantique et horreur. Du moins le début du film avait l'air à montrer qu'il allait être intéressant. Edward me prit la main et l'embrassa de ses lèvres, salés par le pop corn. Je m'accotai la tête sur son épaule et me concentra dans le film.

Je sentais le regard de mon amie sur moi, j'étais sûr qu'elle m'observait. Elle fini par se pencher par-dessus Jasper, lui bloquant la vue et me chuchota.

- Tu t'emmerde Bella?

- Non ça va Alice!

Jasper la repoussa.

- Alice! Tu me caches la vue!

Elle se releva en lui caressant la cuisse au passage. Edward me regarda un instant.

- Tu t'emmerde Bella?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin? Ça paraissait tant que ça?

- Non Edward ça va!

En réalité je m'emmerdais énormément et je compris que ça paraissait tant que ça, Car Jasper me regarda aussi.

- Tu n'aimes pas le film Bella?

Je soupirai fortement.

- Non ça va!

Edward m'embrassa sur le front et puis dans le cou. Ce n'étais pas une bonne idée qu'il fasse ça, car la il commençait à m'exciter. Je le repoussai doucement.

- Quoi?

- Ce n'est pas le moment Edward!

Mais il ne m'écouta pas. Il mit une main sur ma cuisse et commença à la caresser avec passion et tendresse. Il passa, de son autre main, ses gourmandises à Jasper qui les pris sans se rendre compte des intentions de mon amoureux. Par chance que la salle était plongé dans le noir et en plus c'était un film très sombre. Il déplaça sa main de ma cuisse pour la glisser sur ma féminité, la caressant à travers mon sous vêtement sous la robe. Je piquai un fard, pas parce que j'en frissonnais, mais par gêne du moment et de l'endroit où nous étions. Edward m'embrassa encore dans le cou et s'empara de mes lèvres docilement et m'embrassa avidement un court instant. Il passa sa main sous ma robe vers mon sein. Je la lui retirai assez rapidement.

- Edward! Pas ici.

C'était la première fois que je refusais ses avances. Alice nous observa une fraction de seconde et retourna au film.

- Mais…

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres et j'arrachai les trucs d'Edward à Jasper et les remis à mon amoureux.

- Tiens gave-toi!

Il soupira et prit une poignée de pop corn. Au bout de dix minutes, Edward se pencha vers moi et colla sa bouche à mon oreille.

- T'en a autant envie que moi!

- Oui, mais pas ici!

- Et si on sortait de la salle pour se trouver un coin tranquille?

Il avait eut une bonne idée là. Je regardai Alice qui ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce que nous faisions.

- Je sais exactement où aller Bella.

Moi aussi, les toilettes de cinémas n'échappaient jamais à ce genre de chose. Et ce sera une première pour Edward et moi. Alice n'oserait pas venir nous chercher, même qu'elle ne se rendra même pas compte de notre disparition. Par contre Jasper nous observait depuis, je ne sais pas combien de temps. Edward se leva.

- Mais où vas-tu? Lui chuchota son frère adoptif.

- Ne dit rien à Alice, nous revenons dans trente minutes.

Il sourit.

- T'inquiètes, je l'en empêcherai si elle découvre que vous avez disparut.

- Merci Jazz!

Je me levai à mon tour et je suivis Edward à l'extérieur de la salle. Il nous conduisit dans les toilettes des filles, mais avant d'y entrer, il regarda tout autour à savoir qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin.


	14. Entre 20:00 et 21:00

**Merci pour vos reviews!! :) J'en attends d'autres!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 20 :00 et 21 :00**

Edward referma la porte derrière lui et il la bloqua avec son dos, s'accotant dessus. Il m'empoigna fermement le visage et m'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Il nous dirigea par la suite dans la cabine du fond de la salle de toilette. Il retira sa chemise et la laissa tomber par terre. Il me colla à lui et m'embrassa dans le cou tout en me retirant la veste que je portais, elle se retrouva à côté de la chemise. Il descendit mes brettelles et son baiser descendit aux abords de mes seins, il en prit un entre sa main et le massa doucement et pinça mon mamelon. Je gémis faiblement. Il colla son sexe, toujours dans son pantalon, sur ma cuisse. Je le sentais durcir tranquillement. Edward me téta un sein tout en m'empoignant les fesses dans dessous de ma robe, il baissa ma culotte au par après et caressa ma féminité doucement de ses doigts chauds. Je lui pris son membre à l'intérieur de son pantalon et je le fis durcir en jouant avec. Il gémit à son tour, continuant ses attouchements sur mon sexe. J'étais déjà mouillée, je le voulais en moi. Je lui baissai son pantalon, mais il ne le retira pas.

- Je te veux Edward!

Il m'embrassait toujours, me lâcha et me sourit. Je lui retirai sa main de sur mon sexe et je mis ses doigts dans ma bouche, les suçant lentement, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Edward me plaça au mur de la toilette et m'embrassa de nouveau. J'insérai moi-même son membre dans mon sexe, tout en y laissant mes doigts aux abords. Ça m'excitait encore plus. Edward commença le va et viens tout en se cramponnant au mur en m'embrassant jusqu'à épanouissement. Je caressai le sexe qui entrait et sortait en moi. Il fit le mouvement beaucoup plus vite, m'obligeant à retirer mes doigts, je lui pris alors les fesses, lui caressant par la suite ses bijoux de famille. Il en gémit plus fort encore, il adorait ça. Ne lâchant pas le mur, il continua la cadence. Son baiser se fit plus intense quand je contractai mon sexe sur le siens. Jouissant de plus belle, je m'agrippai à son dos. Il lâcha son baiser pour se cramper en arrière, déversant en moi sa précieuse semence. Son élancement ralentit et il apposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- C'était bon Bella!

- Plus intense encore!

Il m'embrassa tendrement et me caressa la joue. Je remis ma culotte et ma veste. Edward remonta son pantalon de soie blanc et remit la chemise crème. Une fois sortie de la cabine, je me regardai dans le miroir, je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, Edward fit de même. Nous sortîmes et retournâmes dans la salle de cinéma. Il était 20 :30 et une heure du film avait passé. Jasper nous sourit, Alice avait l'air de s'être rendu compte de rien. Jasper se pencha à l'oreille d'Edward.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusé?

- Ce n'est pas de tes oignons et merci d'avoir surveiller Alice pour moi.

- Y'a pas de quoi!

Il retourna à son siège. J'observai Alice, elle était plongée dans le film, mais je me rendis compte qu'elle avait tout deviné de notre petite fuite de la salle. Car elle se pencha en arrière du dossier de Jasper et me regarda, d'un regard que j'avais de la misère à identifier. Je détournai le regard rapidement.

- Pst! Bella… Bella?...

Je la regardai.

- T'étais où?

Je devinai qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

- Nulle part, j'ai pas bougé Alice!

- Ouais, me semble! T'étais où?

Edward poussa la tête d'Alice pour qu'elle se replace. Il se pencha par-dessus Jasper et fixa Alice droit dans les yeux, elle avait reprit sa position initiale. Je me rendis compte qu'il me trahissait.

- Avec moi dans les toilettes. Ça te dérange?

- Euh!... Non… pas du tout.

- Alors, laisse-là tranquille.

Jasper poussa Edward.

- Moi je regarde le film frérot! Donc, sors si tu n'y aies pas intéresser.

Un mec en arrière de nous s'en mêla.

- Chut! On regarde le film nous!

Edward lui jeta un regard noir. Je ricanai dans mon coin et je lui pris la main pour qu'il revienne à sa place.

- Edward!

Il se replaça et me sourit et il fixa l'écran. Je détestais le film, Alice avait le dont de choisir la pire catégorie des préférés d'Edward. J'apposai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon fiancé, je serrai sa main plus forte dans la mienne et il m'embrassa le front.

- Fatiguée Bella?

- Oui un peu.

- Alors dors, il reste une demi-heure au film.

Je souris. Pendant que je m'assoupissais, Edward me caressa le dessus de la main. Je ne pris pas de temps à m'endormir.

_J'étais assis sur le lit et je fixais quelque chose que je ne me rappelais pas. Plus je fixais, plus je voyais ce que c'était. Une magnifique robe blanche de mariée était apposai sur le dossier de la chaise de ma coiffeuse. Un instant plus j'étais devant l'Autel au côté d'Edward. Il arborait un magnifique sourire et releva mon voile et il m'embrassa le front._

_- Je t'aime Bella!_

_Je lui souris. L'instant suivant j'observai mon alliance au doigt. Edward me caressa le dos, nous étions à notre lune de miel. Il me fit l'amour avec passion, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Son regard dans mes yeux me brûlait de frissons. Nous étions maintenant sur une plage, j'étais enceinte, je compris que nous vivions là, toujours avec cette même maison blanche, mais les lieux avaient changés. Edward m'embrassa le cou et caressa mon ventre._

_- Ce bébé est la plus belle chose qui nous arrive._

_Je lui souris. Sa voix était mélodieuse. Mon regard se porta sur son visage qui ne vieillissait pas, je me rendis compte que les années avaient passés et que nous avions trois enfants. Mon plus vieux était maintenant adulte et Edward jouait avec son petit-fils, il avait vieillit, cheveux grisonnant et peau plissé, je lui souris. Il restait beau. Je me pris un miroir et je me regardai, je vieillissais moi aussi._

Je me réveillai en sueur, je venais de voir ma vie défiler en rêve. Je serrai l'étreinte de ma main à celle d'Edward. Le générique de fin était entamé. C'était Edward qui m'avait réveillé d'une caresse sur la joue. Il m'embrassa tendrement et nous nous levâmes pour quitter la salle.


	15. Entre 21:00 et 22:00

**Merci pour vos reviews, Pour ceux et celle qui sont contre les toilettes de ciné, car elles sont trop salle pour faire des galipettes :D, ben ici a montréal nous avons des toilettes au ciné, vraiment très propre, donc je ne me suis pas gênée pour les utilisé pour bella et edward. contente d'avoir pu informer les concerné, merci ;) lol**

**J'attends d'autres reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 21 :00 et 22 :00**

Nous marchâmes vers la maison, main dans la main, je pensais à mon rêve. Je souhaitais trop vivre ainsi avec Edward.

- Amour ça va?

Edward me sortit de ma pensée.

- Oui, j'ai juste encore refait le rêve, du moins, un du même genre.

Il soupira.

- Et tu veux m'en parler?

- tu vieillissais cette fois-ci, j'ai vu notre vie défilé. C'était merveilleux, mais au fond de moi, je sais que ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

- Tu as vu ta vie de rêve Bella, mais je sais qu'on la vivra encore mieux que ton rêve.

Je souris, il me rassurait, même si ce rêve avait été parfait. Il continua.

- Tu le souhaite tellement que tu en rêves. T'en fais pas, dans un an il se réalisera.

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa. Alice et Jasper se parlaient entre eux. Edward continua à me parler.

- On fait quoi en rentrant?

Je le regardai déçue de moi-même.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais me coucher. Je suis terriblement fatiguée et demain tu dois te lever très tôt.

- Comme tu veux, mon avion décolle à sept heures.

Une raison de plus pour se coucher tôt, on va devoir partir d'ici vers quatre heures. Tu dois être deux heures avant le décollage à l'aéroport.

Edward me sourit.

- Si tu veux je peux m'y rendre en taxi.

Je stoppai net le forçant à s'arrêter.

- Pas question!!! Je ne veux pas perdre ces trois dernières heures avec toi.

- Comme tu veux.

Il me tira pour que je me remettre à marcher, j'obéis. À notre arrivé au condo, Alice me dit bonne nuit. Elle regarda Edward avant de partir avec Jasper.

- Je sais qu'on ne se verra pas demain, donc je te dis bon retour chez toi.

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer Edward.

- À moi aussi.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de sa sœur. Je sentais que ça allait être pire pour moi. Edward et moi montions au condo, il referma la porte derrière lui. Je me collai à son torse, l'entourant de mes bras. Il me serra lui aussi et nous marchâmes, collé ainsi, jusqu'à ma chambre. Il retira sa chemise et la déposa sur le lit. Il me retira par la suite ma robe et me passa la chemise par les bras et me la boutonna. Edward resta en pantalon de soie.

- Tiens Bella, tu es prête à aller au lit.

- Merci.

Il me prit rapidement dans ses bras, il m'avait surprise en me déposant sur le lit et se plaça par-dessus moi à quatre pattes, mes jambes entre ses genoux et ses mains de chaque côté de mes épaules. Il me souriait.

- Tu veux dormir? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ça dépend de toi! T'as une idée derrière la tête?

Je lui souriais.

- Ça dépend de toi Bella!

- Je te veux!

La sonnerie d'un portable nous dérangea, je soupirai fortement. Je me rendis compte que nous les avions laissés dans le salon. Edward débarqua du lit.

- Mais où tu vas?

Il me regarda.

- Répondre!

- Non laisse!

Mais il était déjà sortit de la chambre. À son retour il me prit par la main et m'aida à sortir du lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander qui avait appelé.

- C'était qui?

- Faux numéro.

Edward me traina à l'extérieur de ma chambre et je me demandais où il m'emmena. Jusqu'à ce que je me rendis compte qu'il s'arrêta devant une porte près de la cuisine, caché par un amoncellement de boîtes. Il me la pointa, dû moins le peu de ce qu'on voyait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière?

- Rien, ce n'est qu'une pièce inutilisée.

Il commença à retirer les boîtes, je soupirai. Il déposa sa main sur la poignée.

- Non Edward!

Trop tard, il l'avait ouvert. Sans y pénétrer, il regarda l'objet au le milieu de la pièce avec stupeur. Je piquai un fard, il n'aurait jamais dû le voir maintenant. Il se retourna et me toisa avec questionnement, je baissai les yeux.

- Ton cadeau d'anniversaire, Tu n'aurais jamais dû le voir maintenant.

- Mais comment t'as fait pour te le …

Je le coupai.

- J'ai économisé comme toi t'as économisé pour venir me voir. J'allais te le faire parvenir pour ton anniversaire en juin.

Il me regarda tout sourire et m'embrassa sur le front et il s'avança vers son cadeau et y joua une note sur le piano.

- Il est magnifique Bella! C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu!

Au fond de moi j'étais déçu qu'il l'ait découvert, mais je réalisai qu'en le lui envoyant je n'aurais pas vu sa réaction. Il commença à jouer une mélodie, c'était beau! Il adorait son piano.

- Tu es content?

Il revint vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Comment je ne pourrais pas l'être? Tu ma offerts un piano! J'ai maintenant mon propre piano!

Je souris et je lui empoignai la tête pour l'embrasser. Il me prit par la taille, me caressant les fesses nues sous ma chemise. Je le regardai dans les yeux par la suite.

- Prends-moi Edward… ici… sur le piano.

Il me regarda avec passion, il trouvait surement l'idée aussi alléchante que moi. Il me poussa vers le piano et il me prit par le fessier et m'assit sur les notes blanches et noires, jouant le son des notes. Il m'embrassa fougueusement tout en me caressant le dos, le cou puis la joue. Je lui passai mes mains dans le bas de son dos, lui créant des frissons. De ses doigts, il me caressa ma féminité, j'en gémis faiblement, je lui écrasé les fesses dans mes mains.

- Je te veux Edward!

Il me tourna pour qu'il soit derrière moi. Je m'accrochai au bois du piano, lui me tenant par la taille et il inséra son sexe dans le miens et commença ses élancements plus rapidement que d'habitude. Je gémissais encore plus. Il m'embrassa le cou, sa respiration chaude m'excitait de plus belle. Son va et vient ce fit plus rapide, me jetant en extase. Il se crampa plus fort à ma taille, signe qu'il allait venir bientôt. Je me mis à crier de jouissance et Edward suivit la cadence. Nos respirations se firent plus rapides. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je pouvais sentir celui d'Edward à travers mon dos. Ses élancements se stoppèrent avec un gémissement rauque et je soupirai de bien être.

Edward me lâcha et me fit faire volte-face et m'embrassa tendrement avant de m'enlacer entre ses bras. Le piano joua une dernière note quand je me décollai de lui.

- C'était spécial Edward!

- Oui, tu peux le dire.

Il sourit et s'installa au piano pour me jouer une mélodie avant d'aller se laver et se coucher.


	16. Entre 22:00 et 03:00

**J'ai été rapide à publier je sais, merci pour le reviews que j'ai recu.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 22 :00 et 3 :00**

Une fois couchés, Edward me caressa mon bras du bout de ses doigts, ce qui m'apaisa. Étant enlacé dans ses bras, je m'endormis facilement, j'étais bien avec lui. Je rêvai.

_Nous étions, Edward et moi, dans une forêt, la forêt de Forks, je crois. Nous marchions main dans la main. Je me rappelais parfaitement cette journée, c'était celle où nous nous avions avoué notre amour l'un envers l'autre. Mais c'était différent que la réelle journée. Edward s'arrêta près d'un arbre tombé lors d'une foudre. Il s'assit dessus et m'ouvrit ses bras pour que je m'y faufile. Sans hésiter je m'y glissai. Il me regarda amoureusement, nous sortions ensemble que depuis peu. À l'époque nous avions quinze ans._

_- Je t'aime Bella._

_C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait. Je souris._

_- Moi aussi Edward._

_Il m'embrassa sur la joue, par la suite il me fit tourner face à lui et m'empoigna mon visage entre ses mains, j'étais nerveuse, jamais il ne m'avait embrassé. Edward me fixait dans le fond de mes yeux chocolats, lui il avait de superbes yeux verts._

_- Tu es magnifique Bella!_

_Je retirai mon regard du sien et je baissai les yeux pour regarder le sol boueux. Je sentis d'un coup son haleine chaude se rapprocher de mon visage. Me doutant ce qu'il se prêtait à faire, je le regardai de nouveau. Doucement il s'apprêtait à déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Plus elles s'approchaient, plus j'en frissonnais de désir. Sa lèvre supérieure toucha ma lèvre inférieure et ses lèvres aspirèrent doucement les miennes et nos lèvres fusionnèrent ensembles. Je lui empoignai sa chevelure de mes deux mains et le baiser s'éternisa un moment._

Je me réveillai en sueur et pleins de désirs envers Edward, je souris à ce rêve, qui était mieux que ceux que j'avais fait précédemment. Je souris au visage si jeune d'Edward à l'époque de nos quinze ans. Il avait un visage rond et maintenant, il avait une carrure exceptionnelle.

Je regardai mon amant, il dormait à point fermé. Je me collai plus à lui et je me rendormis assez rapidement. Je continuai à rêver.

_J'étais étendue sur mon lit de ma chambre à Forks. Edward me contemplait, assis sur la chaise berçante dans le coin de ma chambre. Nous avions 17 ans, notre première relation sexuelle en avait eu lieu cette soirée là. Edward vint s'installer à mes pieds et me caressa les jambes._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_Il me lâcha et se mit droit._

_- Euh… tu veux… je veux t'aimer un peu… en te caressant._

_- Oh! D'accord._

_Il continua son petit jeu et passa sur toutes mes jambes sans frôler ma féminité. Il me caressa par la suite mon ventre, par-dessus mon T-shirt, ne passant pas par mes seins, il évitait le côté intime de mon corps. Il me caressa le cou et la joue. À ma bouche il m'embrassa encore plus passionnément que d'habitude. Je lui empoignai les cheveux. Quand il se retira, il me regarda._

_- Tu te sens prête?_

_Mais de quoi il parlait._

_- De quoi?_

_Il ne lâcha pas mon regard._

_- Tu veux… tu veux faire l'amour… avec moi?_

_J'étais vierge, il était vierge. Il se sentait prêt, moi aussi. _

_- Oui… je veux bien Edward._

_Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Je savais que ni lui ni moi ne savions comment nous prendre. Il se dégagea de moi et retira ses vêtements, je fis de même avec nervosité. Edward me regarda._

_- Tu es jolie Bella, tu as de belles formes._

_Je piquai un fard. Il me caressa la joue. Je l'observai à mon tour, il avait un corps pas possible! Un Dieu grec! Il déposa un préservatif sur ma table de nuit. Il me caressa les seins doucement et avec tendresse. Je lui passai les miennes sur son torse. Nous étions maladroits et incertains. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa encore, je mis mes mains dans son dos et je le caressai doucement, il en frissonna. J'en conclus qu'il aimait ça. Edward me caressa le cou de sa bouche pour la descendre à mon sein et embrassa celui-ci, j'en gémis, une sensation agréable en moi. Je me sentais humide entre les jambes, j'étais même excitée, j'en avais des papillons dans le bas du ventre. Edward se releva, à genoux, mes jambes entre les siennes._

_- Tu es… tu es prêtes?_

_Surement, mais j'en étais pas sûr. J'avais une étrange sensation à l'intérieur de ma féminité, comme si je désirais quelque chose… je désirais Edward… Je le voulais en moi, mon corps me donna l'accord de sa pénétration. Je lui souris._

_- Oui, je suis prêtes Edward._

_Il s'étira pour s'emparer du préservatif et se l'apposa à son sexe, qui était dur comme un roc, j'en fus encore plus excité, il était très bien bâti. Edward s'étala sur moi et il inséra son membre aux abords de mon sexe, il s'introduisit lentement en moi, j'eu un soubresaut d'infime douleur, la fine peau se déchira à l'insertion de son sexe. Edward se cambra par en arrière. Je gémis de satisfaction à son geste. Il débuta un va et viens lent et au même rythme, le temps que nos corps s'habituent l'un à l'autre. Le temps passa et la cadence se fit plus rapide. Il m'embrassa tout en faisant le geste. Je respirai fortement, lui aussi. Je le sentais devenir sur le bord de la jouissance, moi aussi j'en étais presqu'à cet instant. Il me regarda dans les yeux et je jouis pratiquement immédiatement à son rythme encore plus rapide. C'est là que nos corps ne firent plus qu'un, Edward jouit à son tour._

Je me réveillai encore une fois, cherchant où j'étais. Merde! Quel rêve! Edward dormait encore à mon côté, il avait changé de position. Il était couché sur le ventre, seule à couverture cachait ses fesses, le reste de son corps était dénudé. Il avait donc retiré son pantalon à un moment donné. Je lui caressai le dos et un soupir d'adoration sortit faiblement de sa bouche. Je lui baisai la colonne vertébrale, mais il dormait profondément. Une vraie marmotte! J'étais déçue, j'avais envie de lui, maudit soit ce rêve. Je me recouchai sur le dos cette fois-ci. Je rêvai de nouveau.

_Nous étions dans la chambre d'Edward, le matin de nos départs pour nos Universités respectives. Je partais pour le Canada, lui, pour l'Australie. Nous allions être réellement loin l'un de l'autre et ça pour trois années._

_Edward me serrait fort dans ses bras, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, Edward reniflait._

_- Tu vas me manquer amour._

_- Et à moi donc!_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se verra tous les soirs par Webcam._

_- Je sais, mais l'idée de ne plus te toucher durant ses années me troubles._

_- Je vais économiser pour venir te voir une fois au moins._

_C'était mieux que rien._

_- Je t'aime Edward, j'ai déjà hâte qu'on se retrouve._

_- Oui, moi aussi._

_Il me regarda dans le fond de mes prunelles chocolat et il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres._

_- Je t'aime amour!_

_Je lui souris, toujours mes yeux humides._

_- Ne me quitte pas Edward!_

_- Je ne te quitte pas, nous nous séparons juste pour l'Université, on se reverra._

_Il me serra de nouveau dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux._

_- Je sais Edward._

_Sa mère vint m'avertir que mon père m'attendait en bas. Je partis donc en sanglot quand Edward me lâcha. Il m'attrapa le poignet avant que je ne sorte._

_- Je t'aime!_

_Et il m'embrassa une dernière fois. J'essuyai mes yeux de ma manche de mon veston et je souris à Edward avant de descendre rejoindre mon père._

Je me réveillai cette fois-ci en sursaut, Edward dormait encore. Je me rendis compte qu'encore une fois j'allais revivre cette expérience épouvantable. Je m'assis sur le lit, la couverture jusqu'au menton, la retirant d'Edward. Je sentis alors une main dans mon dos.

- Ça va amour?

Je regardai mon fiancé.

- Je t'ai réveillé? J'en suis désolé Edward.

- Non ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

- J'ai fait trois rêves, tous magnifique, mais le dernier m'a fait réaliser que j'allais de nouveau le subir quand tu prendras ton avion.

Il lâcha mon dos et me regarda longuement. Je compris qu'il avait deviné que j'avais rêvé à notre départ d'il y a deux ans. Il me caressa la joue et m'embrassa le front.

- Plus qu'un an Bella, plus qu'un an avant qu'on ne se quitte plus jamais.


	17. Entre 03:00 et 04:00

**Merci pour vos reviews. Pour répondre a vos questions, quelques-uns m'ont demandé si une suite y aura? Oui, probablement que je ferai une fic plus longue basé sur le retour d'Edward et peut etre une année ou deux de leurs vie.**

**Merci de me lire**

**En passant j'avais oublié en début de la fic, de précioser que les perso appartienne à Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fait que m'amuser en faisant de mon imagination une utilté.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 3 :00 et 4 :00**

Edward avait raison, nous avions déjà fait plus que la moitié du temps. Il me serra dans ses bras. J'accotai ma tête sur son épaule et il me caressa les cheveux et m'embrassa la chevelure. Je me calai encore plus dans son épaule et je le serrai fort par la taille.

- Je t'aime Edward, tu as changé ma vie en me demandant ma main. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu me demande cela en cette journée si formidable…

Je le regardai dans les yeux sans lui lâchai la taille, il arborait un magnifique sourire.

- … Mais, qui s'achève déjà.

Le sourire s'effaça et un soupir en sortit de sa respiration qui m'avait parut si lente.

- Bella!

Je savais exactement ce que mon nom représentait quand il le disait ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. '_Tu sais très bien Bella que nous allons nous revoir bientôt!_' Je savais, mais je ne pouvais vivre sans lui. Je le serrai plus fort de mes bras.

- Je sais Edward, mais je ne peux vivre sans toi.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau la chevelure et soupira encore une fois.

- Moi aussi, je suis comme toi Bella.

Edward me releva le visage de sa main par mon menton et déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa d'un doux baiser et cadenassa ses lèvres à ma lèvre inférieur et y déposa le bout de sa langue. Je l'invitai à y entrer en ouvrant à peine mes lèvres et il fourragea sa langue à la mienne. Nos langues s'entrecroisèrent, me provoquant un effet électrisant au bout de ma langue, une sensation que j'aimais. Il en sortit la sienne pour finir le baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il me regarda tendrement dans les yeux, tout en, me caressa la joue de son pouce.

- Tu es l'amour de ma vie.

Je lui souris et le repris dans mes bras, le forçant à me lâcher le visage. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes.

- Merci pour le piano amour!

J'ouvris les yeux, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Je le serrai plus fort dans mes bras. Edward continua.

- Je ne t'ai pas remercié et je suis désolé de l'avoir découvert au mauvais moment. Ce que j'ai cru en comprendre quand tu n'as pas voulu que j'ouvre la porte.

Je le lâchai et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Oh non Edward! Je suis, au contraire, heureuse que tu l'ais découvert. Je réalise que je n'aurais pas vu ta réaction si je te l'avais envoyé en Australie.

Il sourit.

- Pourquoi un piano?

- C'est pour quand tu vas commencer à donner tes cours privés après avoir reçu ton diplôme. Et je sais que tu adores la musique, ta mère me l'a dit.

Il balança sa tête de gauche à droite et sourit de nouveau.

- J'avais oublié de te dire que j'avais changé de programme à l'université.

- Oh!

- Mais c'est pour que nous soyons plus rapidement ensemble.

- Ah!

- J'en aurais eut pour quatre ans sinon, mais là j'étudies pour être professeur d'histoire au Lycée. J'ai un stage à Forks à faire pour la dernière année d'étude et comme c'est notre ville, je peux tout de même faire ma 4e année d'université à tes côtés.

- Oh Edward!

Il me serra dans ses bras.

- Et toi, tu as gardé la même idée?

- Oui, je veux toujours devenir professeure au primaire.

- C'est bien. Donc tu m'as acheté le piano pour rien Bella.

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

- Que dis-tu là? Il fera très joli dans notre salon à Forks et tu joueras pour moi. Je trouverai le moyen à ce qu'il te soit utile!

Il rigola doucement, me frottant le dos.

- J'en suis sûr Bella. Je te fais confiance.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à composer.

- Mais j'ai déjà commencé Bella.

Il se leva et me tendis la main pour que je la prenne. Je ne m'objectai pas et il me dirigea à la salle de piano. Il s'assit sur le banc et tapota la place à côté de lui, pour que je m'y installe.

Il pianota les premières note et me regarda de ses yeux doux.

- Ta berceuse Bella, je l'ai composé pour toi.

J'étais impatiente de l'entendre. Par chance qu'Alice n'était pas là, nous l'aurions réveillé. Je regardai ses longs doigts défiler sur les touches blanches et noires. Il jouait tellement bien. Quand il était petit, Carlisle jouait régulièrement du piano à la maison. Alice et lui le regardaient souvent jouer et ça depuis le très jeune âge. Quand Edward eut deux ans, il a commencé à y pianoter pour s'amuser, comme pour tous les autres bébés de cet âge, même Alice y jouait en même temps que lui. Plus il grandissait plus il s'y intéressait, tandis que sa sœur préférait les poupées. Edward délaissait ses petites voitures pour le piano. À cinq ans il lisait parfaitement une partition. Ses parents en étaient fiers. Son rêve était de devenir professeur de piano, jusqu'à maintenant.

La musique m'apaisait, c'était vraiment joli. Edward pianotait jusqu'à moi et lâcha la touche pour placer sa main sur ma cuisse dénudé. Je rougis, il jouait que de l'autre main. Il me caressa jusqu'à mon ventre, tout sourire, il m'embrassa et lâcha le piano, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un silence total.

Il m'empoigna le visage de ses deux mains et m'embrassa plus férocement qu'à l'habitude. Je fourrageai mes mains dans ses cheveux, il descendit les siennes dans mon dos, me caressant la longueur de ma colonne vertébrale, ça me donnait des frissons. Je fis de même, lui provoquant le même effet. Edward se leva de son banc et vint se placer derrière moi, il tassa mes cheveux pour les placer sur mon épaule droite et m'embrassa la base de mon cou. Son souffle chaud me donna envie de lui. Il remonta ses baisers jusqu'à ma joue. Je me tournai pour faire face à lui. Je calai ma tête dans son torse, il me serra dans ses bras tout en me caressant le dos. Je descendis mes mains à ses fesses, y fourrant mes mains dans son pantalon, je les caressai doucement. Il me leva debout et m'empoigna les fesses à son tour, j'adorais la sensation des ses mains chaudes sur ma peau. Il passa ses doigts jusqu'à ma féminité et me caressa. Je crampai mon dos par l'aisance du moment. Je pris Edward par les épaules nouant mes doigts autour de son cou. Il ne prit pas la peine de me retirer la chemise, car je ne portais aucun sous vêtement. Il sortit son membre de son pantalon et déposa le bout de son sexe sur mon point sensible et le frotta rapidement. Cela m'excitait et j'haletai rapidement.

- Edward c'est bon!

Il sourit, son regard ne lâcha pas le mien et il continua son manège, jusqu'à ce que je l'autorise à me pénétrer. Il poussa son membre jusqu'à mon entré et poussa fortement à l'intérieur, me faisant gémir, il gémit lui aussi. Me tenant par la taille en équilibre, car nous étions toujours debout devant le banc de piano, il commença son va et viens, je le tenais toujours par le cou. Il m'embrassa tout en faisant ses mouvements d'élancements.

- Plus vite Edward!

Il obéit à ma requête et ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, le banc s'en déplaça un coup, jusqu'au piano. Edward nous poussa jusqu'à celui-ci et les notes se firent entendre, j'avais posai mes mains de chaque côté de mon corps sur l'objet musical. Chaque élancement d'Edward me faisait pianoter. Lui aussi apposa ses mains une fois que j'étais pratiquement étendu sur l'instrument. Il se cambra alors la tête par en arrière et jouit de plus belle je suivis après lui, haletant encore plus fortement. Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer de mon sexe.

- Chaque fois c'est plus fort Bella!

- Oui, je suis de ton avis.

Nous respirions fortement en saccader. Il m'aida à me relever, je me rendis à la salle de bain me nettoyer. Quand je sortis de la toilette, Edward m'attendait au salon. Il avait allumé la télévision et faisait les postes. Je m'installai à côté de lui.

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé autant qu'aujourd'hui Bella.

- Je n'en doute pas! Après deux ans d'abstinences, je ne m'aurais pas vu ne le faire qu'une où deux fois.

Il rigola tout en m'embrassant le front. Je me levai et me dirigeai à la cuisine.

- Que fais-tu?

Je me retournai pour lui répondre.

- Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger. Je veux que tu mange quelque chose avant de partir.

- Oh! Comme tu veux.

Je retournai à la cuisine et fis couler du café, ça va me faire du bien, car je commençais à m'endormir. Dans moins d'une heure nous allons quitter pour l'aéroport. Je n'avais pas hâte à son départ.


	18. Entre 04:00 et 05:00

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 4 :00 et 5 :00**

Je sortis du réfrigérateur le lait et le beure et je les déposai sur la table, près des céréales et des croissants. Je versai le café dans nos tasses, j'en avais déjà bu deux. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls et le café n'en venait pas à bout. Après avoir versé je déposai la carafe sur la table et je restai figé sur place, sans me rendre compte que je m'endormais debout.

Je me fis réveiller par Edward qui m'observait d'un large sourire.

- Tu dors debout Bella!

- Oh, désolé!

Il s'approcha de moi et déplaça mes cheveux de devant mon visage.

- Je peux y aller sans toi, tu as besoin de repos.

Je paniquai.

- NON!!! Je dormirai dans la voiture, tu conduiras à ma place.

J'étais prête à tout pour être avec lui à l'aéroport. Je le serrai dans mes bras.

- Je veux être avec toi jusqu'à ton départ.

- Comme tu veux.

Je m'assis à table, Edward fit de même et il se servit un bol de céréale. Je pris un croissant dans la boite. Je regardai un long moment Edward manger. Quand il s'en aperçut il me lança un sourire, que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui rendre. Il me lança un baiser volant de ses lèvres formant un cœur, je m'empourprai. Je finis mon déjeuner et débarrassai la table. Edward sortit de la pièce. Je laissai la vaisselle dans l'évier, je m'en occuperai à mon retour.

J'entendis le jet d'eau de la douche, je souris intérieurement. Je décidai d'aller rejoindre mon fiancé. J'enlevai la chemise que je portais et je la déposai dans le panier à linge salle à côté du lavabo. Une fois à l'intérieur, je pris Edward par la taille et je m'accotai à son dos. Il prit mes mains apposées sur son ventre et les embrassa. Il se retourna par la suite et m'embrassa tendrement. Je l'enlaçai au cou. Nous restâmes collés, l'un contre l'autre un long moment. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras.

Edward prit le savon et commença à me savonner tout partout. Je fis de même avec lui. J'étais dos au jet, la cabine de la douche était peine à contenir deux personnes. L'eau froide jaillit de la pomme de douche. Je sursautai, c'était froid! En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait, je poussai Edward sur la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le mur et il tomba à la renverse sur le plancher. J'en sortis rapidement. Edward était toujours au sol. Je me penchai rapidement vers lui.

- Edward ça va? Je suis désolé!

Il s'assit et me regarda d'un fou rire.

- Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé pour que tu me pousse de la sorte?

Je piquai un fard.

- L'eau était froide.

- Oh!

Il ricana de plus belle et se leva. Il prit une serviette et s'essuya, m'essuya et essuya le plancher. Nous allâmes nous habiller, il était temps de partir pour l'aéroport. Je mis un jeans bleu et un sweet-shirt mauve. Edward rangea son linge salle dans un sac et sortit d'un autre ce qu'il voulait porter. Un jeans et un t-shirt bleu. La tenue banale quoi!

Edward prit ses sacs et alla les déposer près de la porte. Je partis le rejoindre.

- Tu n'as rien oublié Edward?

Il me regarda et il avait l'air de réfléchir. Il finit par me répondre d'une voix coquine.

- Si, mon piano!

Et il ricana.

- Ah ben là, tu ne pourras pas! Il reste avec moi, le temps que tu reviennes.

Je ricanai à mon tour. Il me serra dans ses bras.

- De toute façon, si j'ai oublié quelque chose, je sais que je vais le récupérer.

- Oui effectivement.

J'ouvris la porte et il prit ses sacs et alla les déposer dans le coffre de la voiture. Il se plaça par la suite au volant. J'étais déjà, assis côté passager. Il démarra la voiture et fit le même chemin qu'à l'allée. Il regarda la route, restant concentré. J'examinais ma bague de fiançailles, elle était vraiment magnifique, Edward avait du goût. Je faisais tourner l'anneau autour de mon doigt, perdu dans mes pensées. Je me remémorais ma rencontre d'avec Edward, jamais je n'aurais pensée finir mes jours avec lui à l'époque, nous étions que des ados qui se cherchaient une petite ou un petit ami(e) pour faire comme tous les autres jeunes.

_J'ai 15 ans et je vais au Lycée de Forks depuis l'âge de 13 ans, à mon arrivé ici. Alice est ma meilleure amie depuis ce temps, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à m'intégré à Forks. Elle a un frère jumeau du nom d'Edward, mignon, mais spécial. Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Tous les deux n'ont jamais eut aucun cours en commun à l'école et ça depuis le primaire. Mais cette année, tout changea. Pour la première fois, Edward et Alice ont tous les cours ensembles, m'incluant aussi._

_Je n'ai jamais été attirée par Edward, les garçons ne m'intéressent pas! Je me sens bien, seule._

_Les cours commencèrent, Alice vint me rejoindre sur le parking, suivit de son frère. Je ne lui ai jamais réellement adressé la parole, car je ne le voyais jamais. Il m'adressa un sourire amical, je le lui rendis._

_- Ça va Isabella?_

_J'en étais surprise, polit en plus! _

_- Oui ça va! Bella, pas Isabella. Et toi?_

_Je fusillai mon amie du regard, je croyais qu'elle disait tout à son frère. Elle me susurra un désolé. Edward me répondit._

_- Oui, je vais bien._

_Je me levai. Edward avait toujours le regard sur moi, je piquai un fard. Mais qu'avait-il à me contempler de la sorte? Ça me gênait. Alice emboita le pas et je suivis, Edward à côté de moi. Je n'osai pas le regardai._

_- Alice ne me parle jamais de toi Bella._

_Je le regardai, surprise de ce qu'il venait de me dire._

_- Ah non? D'habitude elle est une vraie commère._

_- Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi._

_- Moi non plus._

_Il me sourit. Elle va entendre parler de moi celle-là. Nous entrâmes dans notre cours, je m'installai dans le fond de la classe, Alice s'assit à côté de moi. Edward se plaça à deux tables de nous, là où il y avait de la place. Je le regardai, il ne m'observait pas. Je me tournai vers Alice._

_- Alors tu n'as jamais parlé de moi à ton frère?_

_- Vaguement Bella._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir._

_- Pourquoi?_

_Je ne lâcherai pas prise. Elle soupira._

_- Comme tu voudras. Il est harcelant, en tout cas avec moi. Il veut toujours tout savoir autour de moi. Quand tu es apparut à Forks, il a été curieux quand je lui ai dit que je m'étais fait une nouvelle amie. Comme je ne voulais pas te faire fuir de moi à cause de lui, j'ai abandonné à lui parler de toi._

_- Mais que fait-il pour que tu perdes tes amies?_

_- Il les harcelait, comme il m'harcelle. Il est collant, tu vois._

_- Oui, je vois bien ou tu veux en venir. Je suis désolée pour toi, que tu sois obligée de l'endurer._

_- Merci de ton encouragement. J'ai hâte d'être à la fac pour m'en débarrasser._

_Elle rigola._

_- Non sérieusement je l'aime bien mon frère, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui._

_Je ris moi aussi._

_- Il va me coller à moi aussi?_

_- Ça dépend… si tu l'intéresse oui._

_- Oh!_

_Oui oh!_

_Nous passâmes la matinée ainsi à parler de son frère, je voulais en savoir le plus possible à son sujet. Il était mignon, il aimait les filles et se cherchait désespérément une copine. Tombeur à tous les coups, ça j'en étais sûr. Car moi-même je lui trouvais un côté charmant, mais pas au point d'en tomber amoureuse._

Edward me sortit de ma pensée en me caressant la joue. Je lui souris, je rigolais intérieurement, je me demande encore pourquoi je suis avec lui aujourd'hui.

- On est arrivé amour.

- Ah!

Il sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir ma porte et me prit la main. Nous nous dirigeâmes par la suite dans l'aéroport.


	19. Entre 05:00 et 07:00 fin

**Voici la fin de la fic, mais je vous promet une suite qui se passera un an plus tard mais en plus dune journée**

**merci de m'avoir lu.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 5 :00 et 7 :00**

Edward se dirigea vers les douanes pour s'enregistrer, je l'attendais sur les bancs d'attente, je continuai à rêvasser.

_Le diner était enfin arrivé, Alice, Edward et moi nous nous dirigeâmes à la cafétéria. Edward s'assit entre nous deux, merde! Je vais devoir lui faire la converse, où lui, me la faire. Je me penchai par-dessus Edward, devant lui, pour parler à Alice. Je savais très bien que j'aurais pu me pencher derrière lui, mais je le faisais exprès._

_- On a quoi comme cours après?_

_- Math!_

_Edward me repoussa de sa main sur mon épaule._

_- Bella! T'as qu'à regarder sur ton horaire, fait pas exprès pour me faire chier!_

_J'étais ahuri, il avait deviné mes intentions. Il me regarda._

_- Si tu veux, je peux changer de place avec Alice?_

_- Non ça va Edward!_

_J'en revenais pas, je venais de refuser la chance qu'il me donnait pour me débarrasser de lui. Je me penchai de nouveau devant Edward. Il soupira._

_- Alice, tu mange tes carottes?_

_Elle me regarda amèrement._

_- Oui je vais les manger… Bella! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?_

_- J'ai rien!_

_Je sortis un bout de papier de mon sac de cours et commençai à griffonner dessus._

_**Ton frère me fait des yeux et il m'observe sans arrêt et cela m'énerve. Je te comprends maintenant quand tu disais que tes amies te fuyaient.**_

_Je lui passai le bout de papier derrière le dos d'Edward. Elle le prit, le lut, le mit en boule et le lança dans la poubelle au fond du local. Elle ne manqua pas le panier. Elle se pencha, par la suite, derrière son frère pour me parler._

_- Je te l'avais dit._

_- Dis quoi Alice?_

_Edward la regarda avec ses yeux pleins de questions._

_- Que tu allais énerver Bella._

_Je grognai, j'étais furibonde maintenant. Je fusillai mon amie du regard et me penchai de nouveau devant Edward._

_- Si j'aurais voulu qu'il le sache, je ne te l'aurais pas écrit._

_- Je ne lui ai rien dit de ce que t'as écrit._

- ………

_Elle avait raison, je me fermai la trappe. Edward me poussa de nouveau et me regarda intensément._

_- T'as écrit quoi?_

_- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires… Edward!_

_Il regarda sa sœur._

_- Elle a écrit quoi?_

_- Pas tes affaires._

_Il soupira et retourna à son plat._

Edward vint s'assoir à côté de moi, il m'avait sortie de ma pensée en déposant une main sur ma cuisse.

- Y'a plus qu'à attendre.

Il me prit la main et la serra entre ses doigts. Il joua avec ma bague. Au bout de quelques minutes, le frottement de ses doigts sur mon bijou s'arrêta. Je le regardai, il s'était endormis, je souris. La bouche ouverte, il ronflait faiblement. Je partis à mon tour dans un sommeil continuant ma rêvasserie en rêve.

_Le diner était fini, Edward marchait toujours à côté de moi et m'observait sans arrêt. Alice avait raison, il était harcelant. Les jours passèrent et les semaines aussi. Edward avait arrêté son manège après que je lui ai fait bien comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée. _

_Mais aujourd'hui, notre relation d'amitié changea d'un coup. Certes j'étais tout de même amie avec lui, il était charmant et intéressant. Alice n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui, elle avait choppé le virus d'Edward de la semaine dernière et du miens de la semaine d'avant. Nous étions seuls à la cafétéria, mais je voulais diner à l'extérieur à cause du rare soleil que nous avions aujourd'hui. Il avait accepté de me suivre. Nos plateaux dans nos mains, nous nous installâmes à une table de pique-nique, un en face de l'autre._

_Edward jouait avec sa nourriture, je commençai à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'avait toujours pas touché à son plat._

_- Tu n'as pas faim Edward._

_- Non._

_- Tu es encore malade._

_- Non._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as?_

_- Rien._

_Je soupirai, il me cachait quelque chose et peut être aussi à Alice. Il commença à piger dans sa nourriture et la mit dans sa bouche. Je retournai à mon plat. Il me surprit au bout de quelques minutes._

_- Tu veux… sortir avec moi?_

_Il l'avait chuchoté et avait laissé son regard dans son plateau. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je voulais être sûr qu'il n'avait pas fait ça avec toutes les amies d'Alice._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Edward. D'après Alice, tu fais ça avec toutes ses amies et c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter que tu me fasses._

_Il osa enfin me regarder, son regard arborait soudainement de la tristesse. Je compris que je venais de lui faire de la peine. Sans hésiter je déposai une main sur les siennes qui étaient entrecroisé sur la table. Il baissa les yeux sur ma main, je la retirai immédiatement._

_- Je suis désolé Edward, j'ai pas voulu te blesser._

_- Alice a raison Bella, je suis ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais je ne le suis pas envers toi._

_- Que veux-tu dire?_

_- Je me sens… protecteur envers toi. Je me sens… obligé de te protéger. Tu es si maladroite et il t'arrive plein de malheurs qui te font mener à l'hôpital. Carlisle te connait par cœur._

_Il eut un sourire. Il continua._

_- Mais depuis que je suis près de toi, le pourcentage de tes malheurs a diminué. Dis-moi, à quand remonte ta dernière visite à l'hôpital?_

_Je réfléchis, Edward avait raison. Le nombre de fois où il s'était placé devant moi pour me protéger, était d'une quantité énorme. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Je baissai les yeux et je lui répondis._

_- À l'été dernier._

_Depuis qu'Edward me fréquentait, je n'avais subi aucune blessure et eut aucun malheur. Je redéposai ma main sur les siennes._

_- Merci Edward!_

_- Pour quoi?_

_- Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as fait réalisé combien tu as été bon envers moi et je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tous ces tords pour te rejeter._

_Au fond de moi, je compris qu'Edward était le plus fabuleux des garçons du Lycée et qu'il s'était attaché à moi. Je l'aimais bien et je réalisai et à bien y penser, que j'étais irrévocablement et éperdument tombée amoureuse de lui._

_- Oui, Edward, je veux bien devenir ta petite amie._

_Je le regardai dans le fond de ses merveilleux yeux verts et il me donna le plus beau des sourires. Il déposa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa de son pouce._

_- Merci Bella de m'accepter comme je suis._

_Nos regards ne se lâchèrent pas du reste du diner._

Je me réveillai doucement, Edward me contemplait amoureusement. Je lui souris et je baillai de fatigue.

- Il est quelle heure?

- Il faut que j'y aille dans cinq minutes.

Je me levai et il fit de même. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes d'embarquements. Edward déposa ses sacs par terre et déposa sa main sur ma joue et me frotta de son pouce.

- Tu vas me manquer Bella.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

- À moi aussi.

- Ne pleure pas, bientôt nous nous reverrons.

- Je sais.

Il essuya mes joues de ses deux mains et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et mon front. À l'intercom on appela les passagers de son vol. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et ramassa ses sacs.

- Je t'aime amour, vivement mon retour dans un an.

Je lui souris et je me remis à pleurer. Edward se dirigea de reculons jusqu'à la porte, ne lâchant pas mon regard du siens. Il me refit ce même sourire que lorsque j'avais acceptée d'être sa petite amie. Les portes des embarcadères se fermèrent derrière lui.


	20. Note de l'auteur

**Lisez la suite de 24 heures dans la vie de Bella, La suite se trouve dans une autre fiction**

**Le titre est : Vivre au jour le jour, catégorie M, edward et bella, romance, family**

.net/s/5499734/1/

**Merci de me lire**

**Bisous à tous.  
**


End file.
